Une Histoire de promesse
by SakAmalis
Summary: Hiashi et Fugaku s'étaient fait une promesse étant jeunes. Maintenant leurs enfants doivent la respecter. Le problème: ils ne le savent pas. Venez lire pour mieux comprendre. UA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Comme chacun le sait, les persos de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Cela ne me rapporte absolument rien, si ce n'est la satisfaction de me relire de temps en temps.

C'est une fic sans prétention faite dans l'unique but de distraire l'auteur. Si ça vous plaît tant mieux, sinon ben me le dîtes pas ^-^'.

* * *

Le soleil tapait fort ce matin là et pour la vingtième fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la gare, Hiashi Hyuuga demanda à sa fille cadette Hanabi de mettre son chapeau.

_ Papa, laisse-moi tranquille. Je refuse de mettre cette horreur qui jure avec la couleur de ma robe !

_ Tu veux qu'on échange, intervint sa sœur aînée. Le mien se marie plus avec ta tenue.

Hanabi réfléchit un instant et accepta. D'un naturel rebelle, la jeune fille n'était pas facile à vivre mais ajouter à cela sa crise d'adolescence, ça en devenait insupportable. Heureusement que sa sœur savait comment s'y prendre avec elle. Hiashi les examina un moment : elles se ressemblaient beaucoup toutes les deux malgré leurs différences. Hinata avait fêté ses seize ans un mois auparavant et Hanabi n'avait que quatorze ans. Elles avaient toutes les deux, les yeux blancs signe distinctif des Hyuuga. Alors que l'aînée arborait de longs cheveux noirs, Hanabi les gardait au carré. De plus, Hinata était aussi douce et gentille que sa sœur était agressive et querelleuse. Depuis le décès de sa femme huit ans auparavant, Hinata avait pris en charge la maison et s'était occupée de sa sœur comme une mère. Avec le temps, une solide complicité les unissait toutes les deux mais contrairement à Hinata qui essayait d'intégrer leur père à cette relation, Hanabi passait son temps à le rabrouer. Souvent sa fille aînée lui disait qu'avec le temps, Hanabi se calmerait mais il avait du mal à y croire. Au moins avec son fort caractère, on ne se lassait pas avec elle tandis qu'avec Hinata tout était si prévisible. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle l'ait jamais contredit ce qui avait le don de l'ennuyer. Il aida cette dernière à porter une des valises qu'elle traînait derrière elle. C'était là un autre de ses points faibles : elle était trop frêle à son goût. Hanabi avait une constitution solide qui la rendait très sportive : course, natation, volley, tennis… Il ne comptait plus les trophées qu'elle ramenait dans les diverses disciplines qu'elle pratiquait. Hinata, quant à elle, n'était pas très dynamique et ne tenait pas la comparaison d'avec sa jeune sœur. Pour un ancien champion d'athlétisme et de judo, ces détails avaient beaucoup d'importance et faisaient que –même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais publiquement- Hanabi avait sa préférence.

_ Courage Hinata, nous sommes presque arrivés ! D'après l'adresse indiquée, leur maison se trouve après cette colline.

Hanabi s'arrêta brusquement et fit face à son père, l'air mauvais :

_ Papa, tu peux me dire pourquoi on est obligé d'aller chez eux ?

_ Hanabi, nous en avons déjà discuté plusieurs fois voyons, fit remarquer sa sœur.

_ Je sais mais je voulais être sûre de comprendre, rétorqua t-elle en faisant la moue.

_ Bien, commença Hiashi, nous allons vivre chez les Uchiha parce que Fugaku est un ami d'enfance en qui j'ai confiance. Nous traversons en ce moment une mauvaise passe…

_ Tu peux le dire qu'on est fauchés, Hinata et moi on est au courant, coupa Hanabi.

_ Hanabi !

Cette dernière tira la langue à sa sœur.

_ Si tu veux, nous sommes fauchés, reprit Hiashi, et il m'a proposé de m'embaucher dans sa société pour m'aider. Pour finir, si nous sommes ici, c'est aussi pour respecter une promesse que nous nous étions faîte dans notre jeunesse, acheva t-il après une courte hésitation.

D'un même mouvement, les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers lui. Hinata fut la première à parler :

_ Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de cette histoire de promesse. De quoi s'agit-il ?

_ Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que je ne sais pas s'il s'en souvient. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, ce n'est rien de grave, ajouta t-il joyeusement en reprenant la route.

_ Généralement, quand tu dis qu'il n'y a rien de grave, c'est là qu'il faut s'inquiéter, lança Hanabi avant de le suivre.

Hinata sourit en pensant qu'une fois encore sa sœur avait raison mais ne dit rien car de la part de son père, cela était étonnant. Il ne prenait presque aucune décision sans la consulter.

_ Hinata ! Ne me laisse pas seule avec lui !

Elle s'élança à leur poursuite quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient pris une bonne avance sur elle.

Pendant ce temps au manoir des Uchiha, Itachi attendait que son petit frère daigne le rejoindre au salon. Cela faisait bientôt quinze minutes.

_ Satori, vous lui avez dit que c'était important ?

_ Oui, monsieur.

_ Il a dit qu'il viendrait ?

_ Oui, monsieur.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il fait alors ?

_ C'est bon, c'est bon. Je suis là. Pas la peine de hurler.

La voix froide et sèche de Sasuke résonna dans la pièce.

_ Enfin, les parents t'attendent depuis tout à l'heure, lui reprocha Itachi.

_ Et alors ? D'habitude, c'est nous qui les attendons.

_ Tu ne changeras jamais Sasuke ? Quand vas-tu arrêter de te comporter comme un gamin ! C'est bon, dit-il en levant la main pour couper court aux protestations de son frère. Allons-y !

Ils prirent tous deux la direction du bureau de leur père et Itachi frappa à la porte. Au bref « entrez », ils y pénétrèrent. Leur mère Mikoto était assise dans l'un des fauteuils de cuir noir et préparait le thé. Elles leur fit signe de la rejoindre. Leur père les imita quelques secondes plus tard. A peine installé, il commença :

_ Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est pour vous prévenir que nous allons recevoir de la visite aujourd'hui. Mon très vieil ami Hiashi Hyuuga arrive avec sa famille. Il a quelques soucis financiers et je lui ai proposé de l'aider, le temps qu'il se remette. Ils vont vivre avec nous un moment et je vous demande de les traiter poliment.

Il marqua une pause avant de se retourner vers son fils cadet :

_ Sasuke, m'as-tu compris ?

Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui et instantanément, il se braqua :

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que je leur fasse ? Je vais pas les bouffer ?

_ Mon chéri, nous savons bien que tu ne les mangeras pas mais parfois tu peux te montrer si blessant, bien sûr c'est involontaire, dit sa mère en remarquant que son mari et son fils aîné levaient les yeux au ciel au mot « involontaire ».

L'intéressé haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'il s'en fichait et Itachi demanda :

_ Quand doivent-ils arriver ?

_ Ils prennent le train aujourd'hui, répondit son père. J'attends que Hiashi m'appelle pour aller les chercher. Il ne devrait plus tarder à présent. J'ai hâte de le retrouver après tout ce temps où nous nous étions perdus de vue.

Il s'était mis à arpenter la pièce de long en large. Sa femme se moqua de lui gentiment et il revint s'asseoir. Elle dit alors :

_ En ce qui me concerne, je dois partir après-demain au festival des films indépendants. Je serais absente de la maison pendant au moins deux semaines. Sois sage, Sasuke chéri et écoute bien ton père et ton frère.

Son « Sasuke chéri » roula de gros yeux et lui rétorqua :

_ Ca va, je suis plus un môme ! J'ai dix sept ans et je peux me débrouiller tout seul !

_ On a vu ça hier soir, déclara Itachi. Si j'étais pas passé par-là, tu aurais dû traverser toute la ville sous la pluie.

_ J'ai juste perdu mes clés, gronda t-il. Ca arrive à n'importe qui !

Son frère l'examina calmement et reporta son attention vers son père :

_ Avons-nous terminé ? Je dois retrouver des amis à l'extérieur.

_ Bien sûr, mais n'oubliez pas de réserver un accueil chaleureux à nos invités.

Il n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase que les deux frères se dirigeaient déjà vers la porte.

_ Soyez à l'heure pour le dîner ! Dix neuf heures trente. A ce soir, leur informa leur mère.

Un bref signe de la main de la part de ses fils lui répondit.

A l'extérieur du manoir, Hinata n'en pouvait plus. Elle croyait que sa gorge était en feu et elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Elle fut soulagée d'entendre son père annoncer qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons de voyage : ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait fatigué alors qu'ils avaient porté toutes les valises à eux deux. Hanabi n'avait même pas une goutte de sueur et suçait son éternelle sucette à la fraise. Hiashi semblait particulièrement heureux de revoir son vieil ami et ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue. En ce qui la concernait tout n'était pas aussi rose ; elle respirait aussi bruyamment qu'un assoiffé dans le désert, suait à grosses gouttes et sentait ses cheveux et ses vêtements lui coller à la peau. Elle avait mal au cœur de voir tant d'injustice.

_ Prêtes pour cette nouvelle aventure les filles ?

Hinata ne put répondre et acquiesça de la tête. Hanabi ne répondit même pas. Il appuya alors sur la sonnette de l'immense demeure qui se dressait devant eux. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps. Un homme d'un certain âge, élégant dans son uniforme et au visage accueillant leur ouvrit la porte.

_ Bienvenue dans la demeure Uchiha, je me présente : je suis Satori le majordome. Veuillez vous donner la peine de me suivre. Nos gens vont s'occuper de vos valises, précisa t-il en faisant un signe.

Aussitôt trois jeunes hommes habillés du même uniforme bleu où l'on voyait le blason de la famille prirent leurs bagages et les suivirent dans la maison.

_ Monsieur Uchiha a informé le personnel de votre arrivée, c'est pourquoi nous avons déjà pris toutes les mesures nécessaires pour votre confort pendant votre séjour au manoir.

_ C'est généreux de sa part, répondit Hiashi distraitement.

Tout comme ses filles, il était ébloui par la beauté des lieux. Son ami avait particulièrement bien réussi pour avoir une maison aussi somptueuse. Le jardin à lui seul était aussi grand que leur ancien appartement. Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur car ils entendirent quelqu'un dire :

_ Hiashi te voilà enfin. Bientôt vingt ans que ne nous sommes pas vus, et tu n'as pas changé ! Sale canaille !

Hinata vit un homme aux cheveux de jais serrer son père dans ses bras en riant aux éclats. Une belle femme, vêtue d'un bel ensemble vert, le suivait et les salua Hanabi et elle.

_ Je suis Mikoto Uchiha. Ravie de vous rencontrer, dit-elle de sa voix douce.

_ Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, je m'appelle Hinata Hyuuga et voici ma jeune sœur Hanabi. Nous sommes les filles de Hiashi Hyuuga.

_ Je me nomme Fugaku Uchiha et je suis heureux de vous connaître mesdemoiselles, dit M. Uchiha quand il eut fini de saluer leur père. Je ne savais pas que tu avais deux filles aussi belles Hiashi.

_ Elles ressemblent à leur mère. Mais toi lors de notre dernière rencontre, tu allais avoir un fils. Où est-il ?

_ Je suppose que vous parlez de moi, s'éleva une voix forte du haut de l'escalier. Je suis Itachi Uchiha, fils aîné de la famille. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. Papa nous a si souvent parlé de vous M. Hyuuga, acheva t-il en serrant la main de Hiashi.

Il jeta un œil sur les filles qui accompagnaient l'ami de son père : Hinata rougit et contempla ses chaussures tandis que Hanabi soutint son regard sa sucette dans la bouche. Il sourit et reporta son attention sur Hiashi qui demandait à Fugaku :

_ Fils aîné ? Cela veut dire que tu as d'autres fils ?

_ Oui, j'ai un autre enfant, lui dit celui-ci. Sasuke !

_ Je suis là, dit une autre voix. Salut.

Hanabi enleva sa sucette et le regarda. Le ton morne qu'il avait utilisé fit lever la tête d'Hinata. Hiashi quant à lui, se réjouissait intérieurement. Sasuke examina les visiteurs et se dit qu'ils sentaient le quartier pourri à des kilomètres. Il fallait voir à quoi ressemblait cette pauvre fille qui fixait ses pieds.

_« Une robe bleue et un chapeau rouge ! Y a que des campagnards pour s'habiller comme ça, pensa t-il. »_

M. Uchiha proposa de le suivre dans le petit salon pour prendre un petit rafraîchissement. Itachi s'excusa de refuser mais il avait d'autres projets. Il s'en alla en lançant un rapide « à ce soir » et sortit. Son frère s'en alla lui aussi sans aucune explication. Il sortit simplement. Hinata fut soulagée car elle n'avait jamais aimé qu'on la dévisage et les fils Uchiha ne s'étaient pas gênés pour le faire. En se rendant au salon, Hanabi lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_ Je commence à penser que pour une fois papa avait raison. Je sens que je vais adorer vivre ici. Surtout avec ces deux là dans les parages. Ils sont trop mignons, je le crois pas ! Lequel préfères-tu ?

_ Hanabi Hyuuga ! Tu devrais avoir honte, répondit sa sœur sur le même ton. Je te rappelle au passage que nous ne resterons pas longtemps ici. C'est seulement jusqu'à ce que papa ait trouvé autre chose.

_ Tu as raison, ils sont mignons tous les deux et on ne les connaît pas encore, continua Hanabi comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

Chemin faisant, ils étaient arrivés dans le « petit » salon : une large bibliothèque remplie de livres s'étendait sur tout un mur, un bureau lui faisait face. Au milieu trônaient des fauteuils et un table de verre. Au fond de la pièce, on pouvait voir un bar où s'alignaient quelques chaises. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et Satori leur apporta aussitôt de quoi boire.

_ Avant tout, je tiens à te remercier une nouvelle fois de nous loger chez toi mes filles et moi, mon cher Fugaku, dit Hiashi. Et je voulais ajouter que c'était un honneur pour moi que de travailler pour toi.

M. Uchiha balaya ses remerciements d'un geste de la main.

_ Ce n'est rien, mon ami. Tu aurais réagi de la même manière si les rôles étaient inversés. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous êtes ici chez vous et je suis heureux de vous aider.

Ils bavardèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures afin de faire plus ample connaissance pour certains et de se retrouver pour d'autres. Au bout d'un moment, Hinata demanda si on pouvait lui indiquer sa chambre et Mme Uchiha se proposa de l'y conduire elle-même. Hanabi suivit sa sœur pour ne pas avoir à rester avec son père. Elles venaient de sortir quand Hiashi regarda sérieusement son fidèle ami.

_ Tu n'as pas oublié, n'est ce pas ?

_ J'étais sûr que tu remettrais cette vieille histoire sur le tapis et je dois te dire en toute franchise que j'avais peur de ce que j'allais voir mais je suis rassuré.

_ Alors ça signifie que tu es toujours d'accord ?

_ Bien sûr, je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole tu devrais le savoir. En plus, tes filles sont toutes les deux magnifiques. Ils n'auront pas de quoi se plaindre.

_ Tant mieux. J'avais peur que tu n'aies fait machine arrière avec le temps. Bien comment procédons-nous ? Nous les laissons choisir ?

_ Non, c'est bien trop aléatoire et il se pourrait que cela ne se passe pas comme prévu. Celui qui me cause du souci, c'est Sasuke. Pourtant Itachi est l'aîné. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Et toi ?

_ A vrai dire de mon côté, c'est la même chose : Hanabi est la plus difficile des deux mais c'est Hinata l'aînée. Aussi je pense que le mieux est de se charger des aînés. On verra bien ensuite.

Mme Uchiha revint à cet instant précis. Un sourire radieux aux lèvres, elle leur dit :

_ Vos filles sont charmantes Hiashi. Hinata est si attachante et Hanabi possède déjà un fort caractère pour son âge. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille à pouponner. Hélas, ce n'est qu'un rêve.

_ Que dirais-tu si cela devenait réalité, lui proposa son mari. Hiashi et moi avons décidé d'unir nos deux familles. Ce sera le mariage du siècle !

_ Je vois déjà les faire-part, continua Hiashi. Hinata Hyuuga et Itachi Uchiha !

* * *

Si vous voulez la suite demandez-la, elle est gratuite !!!


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer**: Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi.

Note de l'auteur: Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont envoyé mes premières reviews. Ce chapitre est pour vous !

* * *

__ Vos filles sont charmantes Hiashi, lui dit Mikoto en revenant. Hinata est si attachante et Hanabi possède déjà un fort caractère pour son âge. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille à pouponner. Hélas, ce n'est qu'un rêve._

__ Que dirais-tu si cela devenait réalité, lui proposa son mari. Hiashi et moi avons décidé d'unir nos deux familles. Ce sera le mariage du siècle ! _

__ Je vois déjà les faire-part, continua Hiashi. __Hinata Hyuuga et Itachi Uchiha !_

_ Désolée de contrarier vos plans mais cela me paraît impossible.

Le ton sec et sans appel de Mme Uchiha anéantit le rêve des deux hommes.

_ Pourquoi donc ma chérie ?

_ Tu n'écoutes jamais tes enfants Fugaku ! Itachi a déjà une petite amie et, avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je tiens à te préciser qu'il semble tenir à Hana. Si ce n'est cela, je trouve ignoble de votre part de vouloir jouer les entremetteurs avec ces pauvres enfants. Ils ne se connaissent même pas. Peut-être qu'ils vont se détester –j'espère bien que non, ajouta-t-elle intérieurement. Je refuse de cautionner de telles inepties.

Les deux hommes se dandinèrent dans leurs sièges et baissèrent la tête. Fugaku essaya d'une petite voix :

_ Hanabi et Sasuke ? Ca te plaît plus ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir :

_ Tu n'as pas écouté un traître mot de ce que j'ai dit n'est ce pas ?

Elle marqua une courte pause et ajouta tristement :

_ Elle est bien trop jeune. Je pencherais plus pour Hinata et Sasuke. Je ne crois pas que je vais dire ça mais, puisque vous tenez vraiment à les marier autant faire en sorte qu'ils s'apprécient au moins. Surtout ne leur dîtes rien. Je vais prendre l'affaire en mains mais à une seule condition !

Un regain d'espoir avait germé dans le cœur des amis d'enfance :

_ Ce que tu veux et tu l'auras ma chérie !

_ J'ai votre parole, demanda-t-elle.

D'un même élan, ils répondirent « OUI »

_ Je m'occupe d'eux à condition que vous ne vous mêliez en rien de cette histoire de cœur. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

La déception se lisait sur leurs visages encore si souriant quelques secondes auparavant. Ils avaient promis et comme chacun le sait, Uchiha et Hyuuga n'avaient qu'une parole.

_ Tout d'abord, je tiens à savoir ce qui vous pousse à vouloir marier vos enfants, interrogea Mikoto.

Ce fut Hiashi qui lui répondit le premier :

_ C'est une promesse que nous nous étions faîtes dans notre jeunesse.

_ Oui, se souvint Fugaku. Une promesse faite lorsque j'ai quitté notre village natal. Nous devions marier nos enfants pour être sûr de nous retrouver. Nous étions bien jeunes à l'époque mais j'ai donné ma parole.

_« Quelle chance ! Juste au moment où il a de gros soucis financiers, se dit la maîtresse de maison. »_

Son air suspicieux dût se refléter sur son visage puisque son mari lui expliqua :

_ Ne te méprends pas : c'est moi qui aie retrouvé Hiashi. Cela faisait un certain temps déjà que je voulais le revoir et j'avais à ma disposition tous les moyens de le faire.

_ Si tu le dis, dit-elle d'un air peu convaincu. Néanmoins, je ne comprends pourquoi avoir fait une promesse si… idiote, acheva-t-elle après une courte hésitation.

_ Dans notre village natal, ce sont aux parents qu'est confiée la tâche de marier leurs enfants, lui apprit son invité. Normalement cela se passe le jour de leur naissance mais en ce qui nous concerne, c'était différent car Fugaku étant orphelin, il n'y eut personne pour s'occuper de lui. Mes parents l'ont recueilli et nous avons grandi ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de partir et de tenter sa chance de par le monde. Avec succès je dois dire, remarqua t-il joyeusement.

_ Merci, répondit fièrement ce dernier. Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsque je suis parti j'ai promis à Hiashi de lui offrir en mariage un des mes enfants ce qu'il a accepté. Ce n'est pas seulement une histoire de promesse comme on pourrait le penser ; dans notre village, c'est avant tout une question d'honneur car chaque parent veut celui ou celle qu'il considère être le meilleur parti pour le bonheur de leur enfant. Ainsi à travers ce mariage, je cherche à exprimer ma gratitude envers Hiashi et le remercier pour tout ce que sa famille et lui ont fait pour moi à l'époque. Sans eux, je serai peut-être mort à l'heure actuelle. Je me dois de leur rendre hommage.

Au fil de ce discours, Mikoto se sentit de plus en plus émue. Elle avait fini par être emplie de fierté en se rendant compte que son époux avait tant d'estime pour leurs fils : ce n'était plus un simple mariage mais une dette d'honneur !

Les flammes qui s'étaient mises à brûler dans les yeux de sa femme avaient de quoi effrayer Fugaku. Au lieu de cela, M. Uchiha prit part à cet étalage de passion en se relevant et en rejoignant son épouse qui levait les poings l'air triomphant. Hiashi, devant un tel spectacle, s'enfonça le plus possible dans son siège espérant se faire oublier. Peine perdue !

_ Hiashi, tiens bon ! Il y a des années, je n'ai pu remercier ta famille mais grâce à mes fils, je rendrai son honneur à ton nom, lui dit théâtralement son ami.

_ Oui et sachez Hiashi que je suis fière de faire partie d'un tel projet, renchérit Mikoto qui ne semblait plus gênée de se servir de ses fils. Itachi et Sasuke seront tes dignes héritiers mon chéri, lança-t-elle à son mari d'une voix solennelle.

Ce dernier fut stoppé dans son élan. Il lui fit face et lui rappela :

_ Je croyais qu'Itachi sortait avec Hana !

Une lueur ravageuse traversa les yeux sombres de sa femme et son visage, si doux lors de leur rencontre, rappela à Hiashi une représentation d'un démon de la guerre qu'il avait vue dans un musée quelques années auparavant.

_ Rien ne doit interférer dans la roue du destin !

Elle avait hurlé cela en se plantant au beau milieu de la salle. Les deux hommes la fixaient l'air hagard.

_ La roue du destin ??!

_ Evidemment que voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre, continua Mikoto –en plein dans son trip. J'ai bien écouté votre histoire et j'en ai tiré cette conclusion.

_ Et peut-on savoir ce qui vous a amené à penser cela, s'intéressa Hiashi.

_ Bien sûr ! Ma théorie se base sur les faits suivants : alors que tu ne l'as pas revu depuis des années, tu parviens enfin à retrouver celui que tu considères comme un frère au moment où il a le plus besoin de toi. Ensuite, il est évident que la Providence s'est jointe à nous pour mener ce projet à terme : Hiashi a deux filles et nous avons fait deux merveilleux fils. Nous aurions pu avoir des filles nous aussi ou pire n'avoir aucun enfant. Seigneur, j'ose à peine y penser. Heureusement, le ciel est de notre côté et tu as la chance d'avoir épousé la plus grande conseillère matrimoniale de tout le pays Fugaku. Ces éléments ne sont pas que des hasards, ajouta-t-elle en riant triomphalement.

Fugaku et Hiashi qui prenaient conscience de la véracité de ces propos –sauf sur le dernier point où Fugaku avait failli s'étrangler avec la gorgée de thé qu'il venait de boire- se serrèrent la main pour officialiser leur accord. Ils prirent cependant soin de s'éloigner de Mikoto qui avait définitivement pété les plombs –elle riait toujours aux éclats. D'ailleurs, Hiashi fut si impressionné qu'il se renseigna auprès de son ami.

_ Mikoto est quelqu'un de si passionné qu'il lui suffit de peu pour se lancer dans des délires, lui expliqua M. Uchiha. Le pire c'est que ça ne s'arrange pas avec l'âge. Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle recouvre ses esprits rapidement.

_ C'est à dire, s'enquit le Hyuuga.

_ Oh ! A vrai dire, je ne sais pas, lui dit Fugaku en souriant bêtement, mais je pense qu'à son retour elle ira mieux. En attendant…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase se contentant de rire nerveusement et de désigner du doigt son épouse.

Mikoto se représentait un des possibles rendez-vous entre Itachi et Hanabi –Itachi étant une bouteille de jus de fruits et Hanabi, un verre d'eau vide. Hiashi pensa à ce moment-là qu'il ne se poserait plus de question sur sa santé mentale.

De son côté Hinata, qui était à des années lumière de penser que la charmante femme qui les avait accueillis était bonne pour l'asile, profitait de la sieste de sa sœur pour se rafraîchir sous la douche. L'eau glacée lui faisait un bien fou et après avoir entendu Hanabi lui raconter tant d'idioties, elle se dit qu'elle prenait un repos bien mérité. La fille aux yeux blancs se remémora ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Quand Mme Uchiha leur avait montré leurs chambres, les jeunes filles étaient aux anges. Pour l'aînée, d'avoir une chambre chacune était inespéré mais pour la cadette, ce fut de découvrir ce qui composait leur chambre. En plus du lit, d'un vaste dressing-room et d'un bureau il y avait une télé avec le câble et une chaîne hi-fi dernier cri. Un petit salon composé de deux fauteuils et d'une méridienne regroupés autour d'une jolie table de bois accompagnait l'enfilade qui contenait de quoi recevoir un visiteur. Hinata n'en revenait pas : cette chambre possédait plus de mobilier que leur salon dans les derniers temps de leur vie au village. Leurs chambres étaient voisines et on communiquait de l'une à l'autre par la salle de bains –la seule chose qu'elle devait se partager. Hinata sourit en en se souvenant la petite moue qu'avait fait Hanabi quand Mikoto le lui avait annoncé. Heureusement que leur hôtesse n'avait rien vu ! Sa sœur, pour sa défense, lui avait fait remarqué que d'après ce qu'elles avaient vu, les Uchiha pouvaient se payer une salle de bains par chambre. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rire et fit une fois encore l'inventaire de la salle d'eau : deux lavabos, deux douches, une baignoire, deux toilettes et un immense placard.

« Tu n'auras pas de quoi te plaindre petite sœur ! Tous mes vêtements ne pourraient pas remplir ce placard, se dit-elle une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. »

Hélas, c'était la pure vérité. Tout ce qui leur restait de leur vie avait été rassemblé dans quatre grosses valises, deux sacs de sports et trois sacs à dos. Dans le village de son enfance, où le nom des Hyuuga était respecté, leur père avait tout perdu dans un terrible incendie qui avait détruit l'entreprise familiale. Ils vécurent près de neuf mois sur les économies qu'ils possédaient puis leur père décida de repartir de zéro. Malheureusement, un nouveau coup du sort eut raison de leurs résolutions et ils durent faire face à l'horrible vérité, quand un à un les meubles de leur maison furent vendus. Son père était désespéré et ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer : il enchaînait les petits boulots obtenus par ce qu'il appelait de la pitié. Un soir, il rentra complètement transformé et lui annonça que leurs vies allaient enfin reprendre. C'était il y a deux semaines. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles, ils avaient vendu tout ce qui leur restait, y compris leur maison afin d'économiser de l'argent pour leur voyage. Elle régla tous les problèmes courants et au bout d'une semaine et demie, ils quittèrent tout ce qu'il connaissait pour venir chez les Uchiha. Hinata n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de devoir vivre chez des étrangers mais son père avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre en même temps que son ami, elle se voyait mal le contrarier en ces temps critiques.

_ Après tout, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, jugea-t-elle en voyant Hanabi affalée sur le lit.

Sa sœur avait besoin de stabilité dans la vie et cette stabilité reviendrait en même temps que le travail de son père. C'est l'esprit tranquille qu'elle profita du confort retrouvé en se pelotonnant dans le canapé et alluma la télé.

Le second fils des Uchiha travaillait sérieusement sans se douter de ce qui se passait sous son propre toit. Après avoir fait une dissertation de philosophie et quelques exercices de maths, il était plongé dans des exercices de physique qu'il finit assez rapidement. Il avait déjà abordé ce sujet avec Itachi à l'époque où son frère l'aidait encore –c'est à dire, il y a bien longtemps. Il referma brusquement son livre et se rejetant en arrière, se lança dans la contemplation de son plafond. Son frère était un génie, tous s'accordaient à le dire –lui le premier- malgré tout Itachi ne le comprenait pas. Il fallait bien avouer que les deux frères s'étaient un peu perdus en route depuis quelques temps. Ils essayaient de faire bonne figure devant leurs parents mais leur complicité fraternelle était au point mort. Le jeune garçon se leva d'un bond : il détestait penser à son frère et il y pensait souvent car son but dans la vie était de le surpasser donc…

Il rejoignit sa salle de sport et commença par quelques étirements avant d'enfiler ses gants de boxe. Au bout d'une heure et demie de coups et de cris contre un pauvre sac innocent, il jugea qu'il s'était bien défoulé et se dirigea vers le balcon. Arrivé dehors, il respira l'air frais ce qui le décontracta un peu. Il s'appuya contre la balustrade et contempla la vue qui s'offrait à lui quand soudain il entendit sa mère crier :

_ Rien ne doit interférer dans la roue du destin !

Il soupira en secouant tristement la tête.

_« Qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé ? »_

Il se dit que les invités de son père devaient y être pour quelque chose car cela faisait longtemps que sa mère s'était calmée. Il les revit se ressemblant avec leurs cheveux d'ébène et leurs yeux laiteux. Il n'en avait jamais vu de telle couleur. Sur l'instant, il ne s'en était pas aperçu mais maintenant il se dit que c'était beau. Il aimait bien ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire sans pour autant être extravagant. Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi l'image des filles Hyuuga s'imposa à son esprit. Il fallait bien avouer qu'elles étaient mignonnes. Ringardes mais mignonnes. La petite paraissait encore un peu jeune et l'aînée devait avoir son âge. Plongé dans ses pensées, il rentra et se dirigea vers sa salle de bains. Il se déshabilla et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide. Le choc du contact avec l'eau glacée passé, ses idées furent une nouvelle fois envahies par la vision de ces filles. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner facilement et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles l'obnubilaient ainsi. En plus, il les trouvait mignonnes certes mais il en connaissait de plus belle. Il sortit de la douche et s'empara rageusement de sa serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille. Il se jeta ensuite sur son lit récupérant son MP3 laissé la veille sur sa table de chevet et décida de ne plus penser à elles. Il fit le vide dans son esprit en se concentrant sur la musique qui lui martelait les tympans et attendit avant de se rhabiller. Il ajustait son col quand il se débarrassa de ses écouteurs et entendit le bruit du moteur de la voiture d'Itachi. Si son frère était de retour, il pouvait descendre sans risques. Lorsqu'il referma la porte de sa chambre, il vit au bout du couloir une silhouette qui se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas rapide.

_ Eh ! Attends-moi !

Il se renfrogna. Il attendit pourtant se rappelant les paroles de son père. Personne dans la maison n'aurait osé l'interpeller de cette manière : il devait donc s'agir d'une de ces maudites filles. En effet, la cadette de la famille Hyuuga s'arrêta face à lui quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Merci, fit-elle. Euh…! Sasuke c'est ça ?

Il opina du chef et se mit en marche.

_ OK ! A première vue, t'es pas très causant. C'est pas grave puisque je voulais pas te parler, dit-elle en déballant une sucette à la fraise.

Il y eut un silence puis Sasuke lui demanda :

_ Pourquoi tu m'as appelé alors ?

_ Je voulais pas descendre seule, l'informa-t-elle. Quand je me suis réveillée, ma sœur n'était plus dans la chambre Je l'ai cherchée mais aucune trace donc je suppose qu'elle a rejoint papa. Et je ne sais plus où se trouve le salon. Il faut dire que votre maison est si grande que je m'y perdrais facilement. J'ai vraiment eu de la chance que tu descendes toi aussi.

Sasuke posa sur elle ses yeux sombres et le dévisagea avant de lui rappeler :

_ Tu avais dit que tu n'avais pas envie de me parler.

_ Oh ! Ne fais pas ton malin, j'ai compris que tu voulais avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert avec moi. Je suis d'accord.

Il leva les yeux au ciel préférant ne rien répondre. La jeune fille continua sur sa lancée :

_ Tu sais quoi : question mauvais caractère, j'en connais un bout et à ce petit jeu, je suis plutôt douée. Sous tes airs de mauvais garçon, il y a un petit cœur qui bat alors autant te prévenir que ton manège ne fonctionne pas sur moi. Ah ! C'est ici. Je m'en souviens maintenant, merci, annonça-t-elle en s'élançant vers la porte du petit salon. Au fait mon nom c'est Hanabi, ajouta la jeune fille se retournant vers lui. Rappelle t'en !

La brune entra dans le petit salon laissant derrière elle un Sasuke bluffé. Décidément elle avait de l'audace cette petite. Il aimait ça.

_ Je vais bien m'amuser avec toi Hanabi, murmura-t-il en la suivant.

* * *

Un auteur sans reviews, c'est comme une voiture sans roues: ça ne va pas bien loin ! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Encore et toujours pas à moi T T !!!

Note de l'auteur: Je suis désolé pour le retard mais je n'étais pas particulièrement satisfait de mon chapitre. Je le poste quand même dans l'état pour les besons de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Itachi se frayait un passage dans le trafic dense de la ville, l'œil morne. Lui qui pensait se reposer dans sa chambre s'était fait embarquer dès son retour par ses parents. Sa mère avait son air des grandes œuvres et il savait qu'on ne la résonnait plus dans ces moments là. Elle lui avait dit de conduire immédiatement Hinata au centre scolaire afin qu'elle puisse régulariser leur situation. Il avait tenté de protester mais son père avait téléphoné à l'administration centrale pour annoncer leur venue et il se retrouvait donc au pied du mur. M. Hyuuga était revenu à cet instant accompagné de sa fille aînée. Mikoto la prit à part pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle devait faire et Itachi abandonna tout espoir de répit se dirigeant vers la sortie. Hinata n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre et ils s'en allèrent aussitôt. Depuis qu'ils avaient franchi la grille du domaine Uchiha, un silence de mort régnait dans le véhicule. Il avait bien tenté de détendre l'atmosphère en allumant la radio mais son effort resta vain. Après tout si elle ne voulait pas parler cela lui convenait. Il n'avait pas la tête à soutenir une conversation après la dispute qu'il venait de vivre avec Hana. Ces derniers temps elle était à fleur de peau et un rien l'insupportait. Cette fois-ci, elle s'en était prise à lui parce qu'il avait eu le malheur d'arriver avec dix minutes de retard. Rien que d'y penser, il bouillonnait. Il s'exhorta au calme en inspirant profondément.

_ Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

Il fut surpris d'entendre cette voix douce, mélodieuse et si timide à la fois. Itachi fixa son regard noir à celui si blanc de la jeune fille et reporta son attention sur la route quand il vit apparaître deux taches rosées sur ses joues pâles.

_ Merci, je vais bien, répondit-il alors un sourire aux lèvres. Pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Hinata lui sourit à son tour avant de contempler à nouveau le paysage qui défilait rapidement sous ses yeux. Le jeune homme fut un bref instant contrarié qu'elle ne lui réponde pas. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le son de sa voix et il voulait l'apprécier à nouveau. Il se traita d'imbécile mais ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

_ Tu te plais à la maison ?

Le regard pétillant dont elle le gratifia avant de parler lui donna sa réponse :

_ Oh ! Oui. Votre demeure est somptueuse et il me serait difficile de ne pas m'y plaire. Toutefois, je dois garder à l'esprit que ce n'est que pour un temps. Quand notre père travaillera nous nous trouverons un autre logement.

Elle piqua du nez avant d'ajouter si bas qu'il dut se pencher vers elle pour entendre :

_ Mais votre maison va me manquer quand nous serons partis.

Il rit franchement devant cette attitude pleine d'innocence. Elle leva vers Itachi un visage honteux.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de te montrer si mal à l'aise de profiter des bienfaits de la vie. Ce n'est pas comme si tu commettais un pêché, se moqua t-il.

Il s'arrêta à un feu rouge situé en plein centre ville et Hinata jeta autour d'elle un regard médusé. Il y avait tellement de monde et de boutiques et les immeubles paraissaient si hauts. Une nouvelle fois, Itachi fut surpris :

_ D'où viens-tu ? On croirait presque que tu n'as jamais vu ce genre d'endroit, dit-il en redémarrant sur les chapeaux de roues.

_ A vrai dire ce que je connais d'une ville se limite à ce que j'en ai vu dans la télé. Bien sûr je vis avec mon temps, se reprit-elle vivement, ne pensez pas que je viens d'un trou perdu du fond de la campagne. Elle marqua une pause pour réfléchir. A vrai dire, mon village est réellement perdu au fin fond de la campagne mais on y vivait tranquille et heureux jusqu'à...

Constatant qu'elle allait se refermer comme une huître, il proposa :

_ Dans ce cas, je vais te faire visiter un peu quand on en aura terminé avec les inscriptions. OK ?

Elle souleva son beau visage et se mit à secouer vivement ses mains devant elle :

_ Il ne faut pas vous déranger pour moi !

_ Puisque je te le propose, c'est que ça ne me pose pas de problèmes voyons. On est arrivé. Regarde c'est sur ta droite.

Elle suivit des yeux la direction qu'il lui avait indiquée et découvrit un ensemble de gigantesques bâtiments bleu et beige. Une grande pancarte annonçant « Centre Scolaire Interurbain de Kyoto » s'élevait au-dessus de l'immense portail blanc qui s'effaçait devant eux. Celui-ci se dirigea doucement vers le parking administratif et Hinata fut étonnée de le voir se garer sur un emplacement réservé au nom de Uchiha. Il lui apprit alors que son père était l'un des plus importants donateurs permanents du conseil administratif et qu'il avait de ce fait quelques privilèges.

_ Je comprends mieux maintenant comment il a réussi à m'obtenir un rendez-vous aussi facilement.

Il la précéda dans le bâtiment central et la conduisit au secrétariat des inscriptions. Une jeune secrétaire blonde la reçut un large sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres rouge sang. Hinata remarqua que ce geste était plus destiné à Itachi qu'à elle et préféra rire intérieurement de la situation. Après avoir pris ses noms et adresse, on la pria de bien vouloir patienter et la jeune fille fila s'asseoir tranquillement dans un coin laissant son compagnon répondre à la secrétaire qui refusait de le laisser partir. Une minute plus tard, un bonhomme joufflu au crâne dégarni l'appela et Itachi en profita pour s'échapper. Sa conquête le regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois et l'homme, qui se trouvait être le secrétaire en chef, reconnut immédiatement le fils Uchiha. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent quelques banalités et Itachi lui présenta Hinata. Il confirma avoir été informé par Fugaku qui l'avait téléphoné un peu plus tôt dans la journée et leur annonça qu'il avait commencé à traiter son dossier. Comme elle avait de bonnes relations –il avait souligné ce mot d'un clin d'œil suggestif- il lui fit grâce de la paperasserie habituelle et lui demanda de compléter un document. Pendant qu'elle s'exécutait à la tache, le fonctionnaire lui expliqua de sa voix nasillarde ce qu'était le centre scolaire.

_ C'est le meilleur outil de formation du pays : tous les cycles d'un cursus scolaire normal sont regroupés ici. Il prit une brochure de présentation qu'il posa sur le bureau et la feuilleta. Tenez, regardez par vous-même, reprit-il soudainement. Voici les crèches et maternelles derrière le bâtiment où nous nous trouvons. Ensuite il y a le site de l'enseignement primaire, un peu plus loin se trouvent ceux du secondaire et du supérieur. Notre siège est quant à lui situé au milieu du centre. Le gymnase et les autres équipements sportifs, j'entends par-là la piscine, les terrains de jeux et autres, sont au bout de l'allée qui longe les locaux réservés au secondaire. Nous avons mis à la disposition de nos élèves une cafétéria près de l'école primaire. Je vois que vous avez fini de remplir la fiche, c'est parfait, déclara t-il en reprenant le dit document. Je vous laisse la brochure ainsi vous pourrez la consulter à loisir.

Il relut rapidement la fiche et remarqua :

_ Donc Mlle Hyuuga vous êtes en première année de lycée c'est cela ? Parfait, continua t-il sans attendre de réponse. Vous avez une sœur qui est au collège ! Vous lui expliquerez tout, je compte sur vous, dit il en souriant.

Hinata hocha la tête et il reprit aussitôt.

_ Présentez-vous demain ici même vers sept heures trente et on vous présentera vos classes. Vous commencerez aussitôt. En ce qui concerne le matériel voilà pour vous Mlle Hyuuga, annonça t-il en tendant à Hinata deux morceaux de papier qui ressemblaient à des chèques. Et voici pour votre sœur -elle en reçut deux nouveaux. Ce sont des bons que vous échangerez pour obtenir vos uniformes et tout le matériel dont vous aurez besoin dans notre établissement. M. Uchiha se fera un plaisir de vous y conduire.

Celui qui s'était fait oublier depuis un moment opina du chef.

_ En ce cas, je crois que nous avons fait le tour de la question. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au C.S.I.K et j'espère que vous trouverez chez nous un merveilleux outil de réussite.

_ Je l'espère également, répondit-elle.

Itachi et elle saluèrent le secrétaire et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

_ Je propose que nous allions chercher les uniformes maintenant et nous irons en ville après qu'en dis-tu ?

_ Et pour le reste, demanda-t-elle en lui montrant l'autre bon.

_ Demain matin avant d'aller en cours, nous reviendrons les chercher. De toute façon, on ne sait pas dans quelle classe tu seras.

Ne sachant quoi penser, elle décida de lui faire confiance. Après tout, il s'y connaissait mieux qu'elle. Ils prirent donc la direction des vestiaires et une charmante dame aux cheveux grisonnants s'occupa d'eux. Elle se renseigna auprès d'Hinata à propos de ses mensurations ainsi que de celles d'Hanabi. Elle partit ensuite dans la réserve et en ramena deux grands sacs plastiques.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens étaient de retour dans la voiture et roulaient vers la ville. Du coin de l'œil, Hinata jugea Itachi : sa sœur avait dit que les deux frères étaient mignons et elle avait raison. Pourtant ce qu'ignorait Hanabi c'était qu'Itachi était également très gentil. Rien ne l'obligeait à l'aider ainsi ce qui amenait la jeune fille à l'apprécier. Elle était persuadée qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre tous les deux.

Chez les Uchiha, Hanabi n'en revenait toujours pas :

_ Hinata est partie, toute seule avec son frère, interrogea-t-elle en pointant Sasuke du doigt.

_ Oui. Ca fait vingt fois que tu me le demandes et la réponse ne change pas. N'es-tu pas fatiguée ?

Le ton de Hiashi trahissait sa lassitude. Il comprenait l'étonnement de sa fille car jamais Hinata n'était sorti ainsi avec un inconnu, mais Hanabi l'épuisait avec ses questions.

_ Je voulais m'en assurer une nouvelle fois, déclara-t-elle.

Elle se mit alors à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

_ Ils sont partis depuis combien de temps ?

_ Ils viennent de s'en aller, répondit Mikoto –qui s'était un peu calmée.

_ Je vois, dit-elle d'un ton qui prouvait qu'elle ne voyait rien en fait.

Elle continuait à marcher et Hiashi commençait à avoir mal au cœur à force de la suivre des yeux. Une sonnerie retentit alors. Ce fut Fugaku qui prit l'appel. Il discuta un moment et raccrocha.

_ Hiashi je crois que tu vas pouvoir commencer à travailler dès aujourd'hui, annonça t-il à son ami, je dois me rendre au bureau.

_ Je t'accompagne, répondit son ami trop heureux d'échapper à Hanabi.

Celle-ci lui jeta pourtant un regard presque apeuré avant de se rendre compte que Sasuke la regardait. Elle détourna alors vivement la tête. Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire. Les deux chefs de famille s'en allèrent laissant derrière eux un silence de mort. Hanabi, par fierté, ne voulait pas être la première à parler ; Sasuke s'en fichait, il pouvait ne pas parler pendant des jours et Mikoto, qui détestait les longs moments de silence, se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle tentait de lancer la conversation mais sans grands succès. Elle prit donc un des livres de la bibliothèque et s'y plongea. Hanabi continuait à arpenter la salle tandis que Sasuke ne faisait rien. Personne ne parla jusqu'au retour d'Itachi et Hinata. Quand finalement, ils revinrent Hanabi se lança à leur rencontre en criant :

_ La voilà !

Sasuke et sa mère la suivirent. Hanabi les rejoignit quand Itachi aidait Hinata à sortir de la voiture. La cadette fut surprise d'entendre son aîné rire aux éclats.

_ Je te jure qu'il l'a vraiment fait, assurait Itachi. Attends, je vais t'aider à porter les sacs.

Il venait à peine de finir sa phrase qu'une tornade brune se jetait sur Hinata.

_ Hinata ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû me laisser seule ici, lui reprochait-elle.

_ Hanabi voyons, je suis allée nous inscrire à l'école et papa était avec toi.

_ Il est parti, reprocha sa sœur.

Hinata fronça les sourcils. Elle repoussa doucement sa sœur et se mit en marche.

_ Je suppose qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Papa ne t'aurait pas laissée seule ici si ce n'était pas important. J'espère surtout que tu n'as rien fait d'embarrassant, l'interrogea-t-elle.

Hanabi ne répondit rien se contentant d'hausser les épaules l'air de rien :

_ Rentrons, nous réglerons ça à l'intérieur, reprit alors l'aînée.

Sa jeune sœur sur les talons, Hinata rentra. Elle salua Mikoto et lui annonça que tout s'était bien passé. Itachi abonda dans son sens et expliqua qu'ils avaient un peu visité la ville avant de rentrer. Mikoto gratifia son fils d'un large sourire et déclara qu'elle allait en cuisine superviser la préparation du dîner laissant les quatre jeunes gens seuls.

_ J'espère que ma sœur ne vous a pas trop causé de soucis, commença Hinata à l'attention de Sasuke qui la fixait intensément depuis qu'elle était revenue. Elle se montre parfois impulsive.

_ Arrête de parler comme si je n'existais pas quand je suis à côté de toi, Hinata, ça me saoule. Je préfère vous laisser.

_ Hanabi !

Peine perdue, sa cadette s'élança dans l'escalier sans se retourner.

_ Je m'excuse, dit précipitamment Hinata en s'emparant des sacs que tenait Itachi. Je vais monter lui parler.

_ Hinata tu devrais lui laisser le temps, lui conseilla Itachi. Elle est encore jeune et ça doit être plus difficile pour elle de s'adapter.

Hinata remercia Itachi une fois encore pour ce qu'il avait fait. En passant près de Sasuke elle sourit et longtemps après son départ, il sentait encore son doux parfum flotter dans l'air. Les deux frères se regardaient en chien de faïence sans piper mot jusqu'à ce que Sasuke dise :

_ Tu fais ami-ami avec elle ? C'est mignon ça.

_ Tu peux rire mais c'est vrai, répondit Itachi sans se vexer. Hinata est sympathique. Par contre sa sœur semble plutôt difficile. Elle me fait penser à toi.

Sasuke tiqua.

_ Tout le monde ne peut pas prétendre ressembler à Saint Itachi.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison pour se comporter en sale gosse, dit son frère du tac-au-tac.

_ Tu me saoul. Je me barre.

_ Tiens j'ai une impression de déjà-vu, se moqua Itachi.

Son frère rigolait encore quand il referma la porte sur lui.

_« Qu'il aille au diable avec sa campagnarde ! J'ai pas besoin d'eux. J'ai jamais eu besoin de personne ! »_

Itachi allait le regretter s'il voulait lui chercher des poux. On ne se moque pas de Sasuke Uchiha impunément.

* * *

N'oubliez pas la review. Merci.


	4. Chapter 4

Disc: **Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Voili, voilou, nouveau chapitre de cette fic! **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, c'est sympa !  
**

* * *

_ On dirait que tu t'es bien amusé hier ?

Le ton lourd de reproche d'Hanabi Hyuuga résonna dans la pièce. Hinata brossait ses longs cheveux noirs et décida de les attacher avec un ruban. Elles étaient dans la salle de bains et Hanabi venait de se réveiller. Elle s'amusa de voir que sa jeune sœur lui en voulait toujours d'être partie avec Itachi.

_ Bonjour Hanabi. Dépêche-toi de te préparer ou tu seras en retard pour ton premier jour.

_ Depuis que tu es revenue de ta petite sortie, tu ne cesses de te défiler. Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui s'est passé avec lui ?

Sa sœur soupira :

_ Hanabi pour la millième fois, il ne s'est rien passé : il m'a conduit au centre pour nous inscrire et nous sommes allés en ville où nous avons mangé une glace. En passant devant un magasin, j'ai vu un très joli ensemble et il a tenu à me l'offrir pour me souhaiter la bienvenue. Je ne voulais pas mais il a insisté en me disant qu'il le prendrait mal si je refusais. C'est tout !

L'air entendu de sa jeune sœur lui disait clairement qu'elle n'y croyait pas et elle jugea bon de la prévenir :

_ Hanabi Hyuuga, je t'ai dit la vérité et si tu ne me crois pas c'est ton problème. De plus, je voudrais te signaler que ton attitude d'hier était déplacée. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que tu n'as plus l'âge de te comporter comme une gamine.

Comme à son habitude, Hanabi ne prêta pas attention aux remontrances de sa sœur. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules l'air de rien :

_ Je te signale que nous devons nous rendre à l'école dans un moment et je ne t'attendrais pas si tu es en retard.

Elle partit sans attendre de réponse, rejoignant sa chambre où l'attendait son uniforme. Elle l'examina une nouvelle fois et dût se résoudre à l'enfiler la mort dans l'âme. Elle repensa à la tête qu'elle avait faite en le découvrant : elle n'avait pu retenir une exclamation de stupeur en déballant le sac plastique. Il ne s'agissait pourtant que d'une chemisette blanche, d'une veste à manches longues bleu clair et d'une jupe beige. Et c'était justement là le problème ! Cette jupe était bien trop courte pour elle. En l'essayant elle s'était rendue compte que le bout de tissu s'arrêtait juste sous ses fesses : autrement dit un simple coup de vent et…. Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit en secouant vivement la tête et finit par s'habiller.

_ Hanabi, j'ai fini, cria-t-elle en prenant ses affaires. Je descends et je t'attends en bas. Dépêche-toi !

De son côté, Hanabi s'essuyait le visage et retourna à sa chambre en traînant les pieds. Non seulement, elle retournait à l'école –qui n'était pas un domaine où elle excellait- et en plus elle, qui avait sauté de joie en découvrant l'uniforme d'Hinata, détestait le sien. Il se composait de la même chemisette, de la veste bleue et de la jupe beige et cette fois encore c'était la jupe qui posait problème. Parce qu'elle n'était qu'au collège, on lui avait affublé une longue jupe qui s'arrêtait à ses genoux, TROP longue en ce qui la concernait. Elle s'empara de ladite jupe et la considéra avant de soupirer :

_ On aurait pu y monter un cirque.

Elle repensa avec regret à la petite jupe d'Hinata et soupira plus fort avant d'enfiler ses vêtements. De fil en aiguille, son esprit vagabonda sur ce que lui avait dit sa sœur aînée : en y réfléchissant bien, Hinata pourrait lui dire la vérité. Elle était si timide qu'elle aurait pu rester seule toute une vie avec un garçon aussi beau qu'Itachi et ne rien tenter.

_« Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas comme moi, pensa-t-elle en refermant la porte de sa chambre. »_

En arrivant dans la salle à manger, elle découvrit que seuls Fugaku et son père étaient là. Elle prit place à côté de sa sœur et le lui fit remarquer.

_ Mikoto vient de partir car il lui reste de nombreuses choses à préparer avant son départ pour demain, lui renseigna Hinata en buvant son lait. Itachi et Sasuke ne vont pas tarder d'après Satori.

Comme s'ils l'avaient entendu, les frères Uchiha entrèrent. Itachi salua tout le monde et s'installa en face d'Hinata en lui souriant. Sasuke marmonna quelque chose qu'il considérait sûrement comme un « bonjour », but un verre de jus d'orange, se prit un croissant et s'en alla. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit un bruit de moteur qui vrombissait. Les sœurs Hyuuga se regardèrent.

_ Je bois un café et on y va, leur dit alors Itachi coupant court à leurs investigations.

Elles opinèrent du chef et au bout de cinq minutes, ils partirent eux aussi. Il y avait moins de trafic que la veille et ils arrivèrent rapidement au centre. Bien que sa sœur l'ait averti, Hanabi fut très impressionnée par les dimensions de l'établissement. De nombreux élèves se dirigeaient vers les différents bâtiments qui les concernaient tandis qu'Itachi prenait la direction des bureaux. Il se gara, mena les filles vers une salle au rez-de-chaussée et prit les choses en main pour ne pas perdre de temps. Il tendit les bons qu'Hinata lui avait donné à un homme d'âge mûr en précisant qu'il était pressé. Il fut immédiatement servi : il remit alors leurs emplois du temps à chacune d'elles ainsi que les affaires dont elles auraient besoin pour la matinée. Il leur donna également leur numéro de casier en demandant à la personne qui l'avait servi si elle pouvait faire livrer le reste des affaires chez lui. Ils s'en allèrent ensuite. Hinata était surprise : il ne lui avait fallu qu'un quart d'heure pour tout régler !

Cependant, il continuait de réfléchir :

_ Bon, je connais des gens qui sont dans ta classe Hinata. Je te les présenterais quand je te déposerai et ils se chargeront de te guider. Pendant ce temps, je m'occuperais d'Hanabi. Ensuite j'irai en cours, j'ai juste le temps, dit-il en jetant un œil à sa montre. Ça va aller ?

Les jeunes filles qui l'accompagnaient acquiescèrent sans l'avoir vraiment écouté. Plongées chacune dans leurs pensées, elles ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Quand Itachi s'arrêta devant le lycée, les ramenant ainsi sur terre, il regarda Hinata et lui dit :

_ On y va ?

La jeune fille enlaça sa sœur, lui souhaitant ainsi bonne chance et sortit du véhicule en tirant de toutes ses forces sa jupe vers le bas. Elle parcourut la foule autour d'elle avant de suivre Itachi qui se dirigeait vers un groupe de jeunes qui riaient si forts qu'ils couvraient le bruit de fond des autres élèves. L'un d'eux, un blond déluré, le vit arriver et lui lança :

_ Alors Itachi tu te mêles aux pauvres lycéens que nous sommes ? Que nous vaut cet honneur ?

_ Salut Naruto, j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un et je voudrais que vous vous occupiez bien d'elle.

Il fit signe à Hinata de se rapprocher.

_ Les gars voici Hinata Hyuuga, une amie. Je vous la confie car elle est dans votre classe. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu peux le leur demander, dit-il à la jeune fille. Je dois partir. A ce soir, ajouta t-il distraitement en retournant dans sa voiture.

Aussitôt une fille aux longs cheveux blonds se plaça à côté d'elle les mains sur les hanches :

_ A ce soir ? Vous devez être de TRES bons copains ?

Hinata vira instinctivement au rouge. Ils rigolaient tous sauf un garçon aux lunettes de soleil qui était à part dans un coin quand une voix qu'elle se souvenait avoir déjà entendu retentit :

_ Vous dîtes que des conneries. Elle habite à la maison parce que mon père a invité sa famille à rester chez nous pour un certain temps.

Hinata leva ses grands yeux blanc vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et y vit Sasuke. Il avait toujours son air renfrogné et n'attendit même pas un commentaire puisqu'il prit son sac et rentra dans le bâtiment rapidement suivit par une fille aux cheveux roses.

_ C'est bon, on peut charrier un peu quand même, s'excusa Naruto en les poursuivant.

Petit à petit, le groupe les imitèrent en laissant Hinata et la blonde seules. Cette dernière prit alors la parole :

_ Je plaisantais.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, répondit la brune timidement.

_ Je suis Ino Yamanaka et pour me faire pardonner, je vais te prendre sous mon aile. Suis-moi !

La prenant fermement sous le bras, elle l'attira à l'intérieur.

_ Tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de passif, commença-t-elle, et ici, c'est la pire chose qui puisse t'arriver. Il ne faut surtout pas se laisser faire par les autres. Je t'explique : le centre est une sorte de superstructure qui regroupe les enfants des riches du pays. En ce qui me concerne, mes parents ont fait fortune grâce aux fleurs. Ce sont des passionnés de botanique qui ont inventé de nouvelles variétés de fleurs. C'est idiot je sais mais ça me permet d'être ici, poursuivait-elle. Bref, tous ceux qui sont ici sont blasés de tout et de rien et ils ne se gênent pas pour être blessant. Mais avec nous, tu ne risques rien. On ne se fait pas de vacheries entre nous… en général, acheva-t-elle un sourire éclatant de blancheur aux lèvres.

Son petit discours effrayait Hinata plus qu'il ne la rassurait. Elle priait pour que tout se passe bien pour sa sœur et elle, du moins pour aujourd'hui. Ino entra dans une salle et tenant toujours Hinata par le bras la plaça d'office près d'elle.

_ Je ne devrais pas attendre le professeur près de la porte ?

_ Hinata ne t'inquiète pas ! Le professeur de maths n'est jamais à l'heure. C'est une habitude chez lui et personne n'y accorde plus d'importance maintenant. Toi aussi tu t'y feras !

En parcourant la salle du regard, Hinata se rendit compte que sa compagne disait vrai. Aucun de ceux qui étaient présents dans cette salle n'était prêt à travailler.

_ En l'attendant, vous faîtes quoi, interrogea-t-elle.

_ D'habitude, je vais traîner avec les autres mais aujourd'hui je vais te raconter tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Alors, engagea Ino en se rapprochant de sa voisine, tu connais déjà Naruto, le petit prince comme on le surnomme ici. C'est le fils du directeur du centre et je peux te dire que son père c'est une grosse pointure dans le pays.

_ Ah ! Qui est-ce ?

Ino la dévisagea comme si elle venait de voir un revenant :

_ Voyons Hinata tu ne connais pas Minakaze Uzumaki ?

_ Si bien sûr, mentit Hinata en sentant que c'était la seule réponse qu'Ino voulait entendre. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un fils.

Ino parut se calmer et reprit :

_ Ce matin tu as vu Shino, c'est celui avec les lunettes. Il y avait aussi Choji, celui qui est assez rond, surtout ne le traite pas de gros : il a horreur de ça. En face il y a Lee et Kiba est à sa droite. Lui, tu risques d'en entendre parler puisqu'en ce moment Itachi sort avec sa sœur. Sasuke et Sakura sont avec Naruto assis près de la porte. Comme d'habitude, acheva-t-elle d'un ton las.

Hinata le lui fit remarquer.

_ Ces trois là sont bizarres si tu veux mon avis. Ce sont mes amis mais ils restent bizarres. Par exemple, Sasuke et Naruto sont comme le jour et la nuit : Naruto est drôle, gentil et sympathique. Il ne pense qu'à s'amuser et rien d'autre. Sasuke, quant à lui, est asocial, antipathique et n'a pas un brin d'humour. Il est tout le temps sérieux. Le brun est premier de la classe alors que le blond est le dernier de l'école. En plus, Sakura et lui sont des amis d'enfance et il lui a toujours voué un amour inconditionnel. Alors qu'il est de notoriété publique que Naruto est amoureux de Sakura, elle décide de sortir avec Sasuke.

_ Attends, tu veux dire que Sakura est la petite amie de Sasuke ? On ne le dirait pas quand on les voit, continua-t-elle en obtenant confirmation auprès d'Ino.

_ C'est sûr mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'au lieu de lui en vouloir, Naruto est resté près d'elle en tant qu'ami et maintenant Sasuke et lui sont les meilleurs potes du monde. Attention, poursuivait Ino, pas le genre d'amitié pourrie où on essaie de préserver les apparences. Au contraire, personne ne sait comment ça s'est passé mais il reste que ces deux là s'entendent comme des frères.

Cette remarque anodine rappela à Hinata ce qu'elle avait vu chez les Uchiha en particulier le manque de fraternité entre Itachi et Sasuke. Elle avait trouvé étrange qu'ils se comportent ainsi et d'entendre son amie parler de lui de cette manière ne faisait qu'attiser sa curiosité. Elle reporta son attention sur Sasuke qui écoutait Naruto parler. Elle le contempla en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu l'éloigner de son frère car elle était persuadée qu'Itachi et lui s'entendaient bien. Elle l'avait ressenti dans ce lourd silence qui s'était installé lorsqu'ils étaient seuls la veille. Un de ces silences où tout se disait. Itachi avait lentement observé son frère tandis que celui-ci tentait difficilement de fuir son regard. Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand se sentant observé, Sasuke leva ses yeux de jais vers elle. Elle détourna aussitôt la tête espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas vu. Ino qui n'avait rien remarqué continuait inexorablement ses explications. Finalement, deux heures plus tard –quinze minutes avant la fin du cours, le professeur Hatake Kakashi arriva. Il s'excusa pour son « léger » retard. Il était grand, mince, avait les cheveux gris en bataille et se cachait la moitié du visage avec un masque. Hinata ne voulut rien savoir. Remarquant la nouvelle élève, Kakashi lui demanda de se présenter aux autres ce qu'elle fit très brièvement. Elle s'asseyait quand la cloche sonna. Il salua ses étudiants leur promettant qu'il serait à l'heure la prochaine fois. Personne ne l'écoutait et Hinata suivit Ino dans le dédale de couloirs qui les menait au cours de biologie.

_ Il faudra faire gaffe au prof de bio, c'est un vrai pervers, prévint Ino en montrant à Hinata un homme aux longs cheveux blancs.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. La journée ne faisait que commencer mais elle n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Hanabi aurait été la fille la plus heureuse du monde si un certain Konohamaru Sarutobi n'avait pas eu le coup de foudre pour elle. Quand elle était entrée dans la classe ce matin accompagné d'Itachi et que tous les regards s'étaient braqués vers elle, elle s'était tout de suite sentie dans son élément. Itachi lui souhaita une bonne journée en la laissant aux bons soins de son professeur Mlle Kurenaï, une belle femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Hanabi s'était présentée et s'installa là où son professeur le lui indiqua c'est à dire près de Konohamaru. Depuis, il ne la lâchait plus !

_ Pas la peine de me suivre comme ça.

_ Je tiens à être près de toi au cas où tu aurais besoin de moi.

Hanabi roula de gros yeux en s'abstenant du moindre commentaire. Au moins elle ne passait pas sa première journée seule et en se rendant à son cours de sport, elle se demanda si cela se passait bien pour sa sœur.

Il était dix-sept heures trente quand les filles Hyuuga s'affalèrent sur le lit d'Hinata en soupirant d'aise.

_ Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça, dit la cadette.

_ Rien à voir avec notre ancienne école, renchérit son aîné.

_ C'est sûr mais je pense que je m'y ferais vite.

Hinata ne répondit pas de suite s'accordant un moment de réflexion.

_ Je souhaite que pour moi aussi ça se passera bien, souffla-t-elle finalement.

* * *

**A mercredi prochain pour la suite ! En attendant review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Discl :** les personnages ne sont pas de moi !

Méa Culpa: Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de "postage". De plus on m'a fait remarquer que j'avais commis une erreur dans le nom du père de Naruto; là encore je vous demande de me pardonner. J"espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur ! Bonne lecture. Merci.

* * *

_ Bon voyage Mikoto, cria Hanabi.

_ Merci, lui répondit l'intéressée sur le même ton. Passez une bonne journée.

Elle ne sut si Hanabi et son fils l'avaient entendu puisqu'ils venaient de partir. En rentrant, elle remarqua Sasuke debout près du grand escalier. Elle lui sourit et ne se vexa pas de le voir lever un sourcil tant elle était contente. Elle avait fait en sorte que Sasuke accompagne Hinata au lycée ; ils « étaient dans la même classe » avait-elle dit sans pour autant préciser que c'était grâce à ses bons soins. Elle jubilait intérieurement : plus ils passeraient du temps ensemble, mieux ils s'entendraient.

_ HINATA !

Le cri du jeune garçon résonna dans toute la maison. Mikoto manqua d'avoir une attaque tant elle eut peur. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à défendre la jeune fille quand cette dernière se présenta toute essoufflée :

_ Désolée.

Il ne l'écoutait pas. Elle s'adressa alors à Mikoto :

_ Bon voyage.

_ Merci. Bonne journée à toi ma chérie. Ne fais pas attention à son mauvais caractère, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Hinata lui sourit et se lança à la poursuite de Sasuke qui l'attendait déjà, un casque à la main. Elle hésita avant de prendre timidement le casque qu'il lui tendait. Elle allait lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'était encore jamais montée à moto et qu'on ne lui avait pas précisé qu'elle devrait y monter quand ses yeux croisèrent un regard dur et empli d'insatisfaction. Elle n'osa plus riposter et s'installa prudemment derrière lui.

_ Tiens-toi bien, lui intima Sasuke.

_ Euh ! Où ça ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et démarra en trombe. Elle noua instinctivement ses bras autour de sa taille pour ne pas tomber.

_ Tu vois, tu as trouvé toute seule, se moqua t-il en accélérant.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Elle avait si peur qu'elle se serra inconsciemment contre lui.

_ Fais attention sinon tu vas m'étouffer.

Elle s'excusa et desserra son étreinte avant de le serrer plus fort encore quand il dépassa un camion. En moto, il était bien plus facile de se frayer un passage et un instant plus tard, Hinata le vit dépasser la voiture rouge d'Itachi alors bloquée dans un ralentissement. Hanabi en devint verte de jalousie et le visage d'Itachi ne trahit aucune de ses pensées. Ils se garèrent deux minutes plus tard.

_ Ce soir, quinze heures, déclara t-il en la laissant seule.

Hinata fut soufflée par tant d'indifférence. Pendant le cours de sport, Ino lui expliqua que de la part de Sasuke, on ne pouvait en attendre plus et qu'elle devait s'estimer heureuse mais Hinata refusait d'admettre qu'il y avait des gens si égoïstes en ce bas monde. M. Asuma, prof de sport de son état, éteignit sa sixième cigarette en deux heures et s'adressa à ses élèves :

_ Pour finir, nous allons voir ce que vous valez en gymnastique libre. La nouvelle –il se gratta le menton pour réfléchir- Hyuuga, c'est ça, j'ai eu ta sœur hier. Elle est très douée. J'espère que c'est de famille, termina t-il en riant.

Hinata aurait voulu s'enfuir en courant : tout le monde la regardait et elle allait se ridiculiser au bout du deuxième jour. En avançant sur le tatami, elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait pour être maudite à ce point.

_ Hier ta sœur nous avait fait une pirouette et un double saut périlleux arrière. Et toi ?

Il lui enfonçait le couteau dans le cœur.

_ Une roulade, c'est bon ?

Le rire tonitruant qu'il lui répondit se transforma en quinte de toux et le professeur Asuma alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

_ Tu as le sens de l'humour. Vas-y !

Hinata le regarda en le suppliant intérieurement de la laisser partir mais rien n'y fit. Elle jeta désespérément un œil à Ino qui l'encourageait silencieusement. Elle vit Sasuke, Naruto et les autres qui la fixaient toujours attendant d'elle un exploit qui ne viendrait jamais. Elle se décida alors. Hinata prit une profonde inspiration, puis une autre et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tomba dans les pommes.

Elle sentit une forte odeur lui chatouiller les narines et la réveiller. Elle se trouvait dans une grande pièce inondée de soleil plein de lits blanc placés côte à côte. Une femme blonde avec une très forte poitrine se tenait au-dessus d'elle.

_ Vous êtes réveillé. Tant mieux, je vais prévenir votre ami pour qu'il puisse annoncer la nouvelle à votre professeur.

_ Où suis-je, demanda-t-elle la voix pâteuse.

_ A l'infirmerie. Je suis l'infirmière Tsunade, dit la blonde.

Hinata eut un mouvement d'humeur :

_ Oh ! Non, je me suis encore évanouie ?

_ Encore ? Vous vous évanouissez souvent, la questionna l'infirmière.

_ Seulement quand je suis submergée par mes émotions, répondit Hinata un pâle sourire scotché aux lèvres.

_ Bien, je le noterais dans votre dossier médical Mlle Hyuuga. Je vais sortir prévenir votre ami.

Sur ce, elle sortit laissant Hinata seule. Elle referma les paupières profitant de cette solitude inopinée pour réfléchir. Depuis leur arrivée deux jours auparavant, la jeune fille ne se sentait pas bien. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver sa place. Au contraire de son père –qui avait retrouvé une seconde jeunesse en même temps que Fugaku- et d'Hanabi, elle n'était pas satisfaite de ce qu'elle vivait ici. Elle prenait conscience qu'il était encore bien trop tôt pour émettre un jugement et s'en voulait de réagir comme cela mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Bien qu'elle soit profondément reconnaissante envers les Uchiha, Hinata se sentait inutile : son père passait tout son temps avec son ami et Hanabi n'aurait bientôt plus besoin d'elle. Elle avait passé sa vie à prendre soin des autres sans jamais vraiment se demander où cela la mènerait et elle ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant qu'ils ne dépendaient plus d'elle. Dans leur ancienne maison, elle s'occupait de tout : elle avait mené de front les rôles de fille, de sœur, de mère ainsi que celle d'étudiante et de femme d'intérieur. Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait été parfaite dans aucune de ces fonctions mais elle avait eu le mérite d'essayer et rien que pour cela elle était fière. Toute sa vie, elle s'était imaginée finir son existence au village dans la maison de son enfance auprès des êtres qui lui étaient chers. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il lui a été difficile de quitter son village et surtout son cousin Néji. Devoir l'abandonner avait été une véritable déchirure. Elle s'était consolée en apprenant qu'il se fiançait avec Tenten et en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Avant de partir, il lui avait fait promettre de se montrer forte et de lui donner de bonnes nouvelles quand ils se reverraient mais elle devait avouer que cela était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant en grand fracas la fit sursauter l'arrachant de la sphère de sérénité où elle s'était plongée.

_ Hinata, tu vas mieux ? Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Ino venait aux nouvelles, visiblement inquiète pour elle. Derrière elle, Hinata vit la porte s'ouvrir et entendit la voix moqueuse de Naruto s'élever dans la salle :

_ Alors comment se sent notre gymnaste préférée ?

Elle fut surprise de voir que le reste du groupe l'accompagnait. Lee s'installa près d'elle et entreprit de l'examiner avant de déclare d'une voix de stentor :

_ Elle sera rapidement rétablie. La flamme de la jeunesse brûle toujours en elle, compléta t-il en clignant de l'œil, le pouce levé.

Choji lui proposa un paquet de chips qu'elle refusa poliment et désireux de ne pas gaspiller, l'engloutit. Shino et Kiba se tenaient à l'écart. Ils la fixaient tranquillement ne prenant part à la conversation par des haussements d'épaules et de longs soupirs. Tout ce petit monde expliqua à la convalescente qu'ils étaient venus lui rendre visite car Tsunade avait décidé de la renvoyer chez elle. Aussitôt elle leur dit que ce n'était pas la peine et qu'elle allait mieux à présent mais ses amis ne voulurent rien entendre.

_ Pas la peine de discuter, assura Naruto. La vieille Tsunade ne changera pas d'avis. En plus, tu vas rater un jour de cours, c'est trop cool !

_ Je ne peux pas te laisser seul une minute que tu dis déjà des idioties aussi grosses que toi Naruto !

Personne n'avait entendu Sakura entrer. La jeune fille poussait un fauteuil devant elle.

_ Tu te sens mieux Hinata, demanda t-elle un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Viens t'asseoir ici, décréta t-elle sans attendre de réponse.

Lee et Naruto se précipitèrent pour l'aider et Kiba se porta volontaire pour la pousser. Tant de sollicitude toucha beaucoup la jeune fille peu habituée à ce genre de traitement. Sur le chemin, Ino lui promit de prendre note de tout ce qui se passerait pour pouvoir le lui raconter à son retour.

_ Je serais de retour demain Ino, la taquina Hinata. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de te donner tant de mal.

_ Non, ça me fait plaisir et Sakura sera heureuse de m'aider, affirma t-elle sans se rendre compte que la susnommée baissait la tête l'air dégoûté.

Hinata sourit et en croisant le regard implorant que Sakura lançait à Ino, une évidence lui frappa l'esprit. Elle n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de Sasuke. Elle allait interroger Ino quand elle vit la voiture d'Itachi qui l'attendait.

_« Il est allé prévenir son frère. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt ! »_

_ Super, la voiture est déjà là, s'enthousiasma Naruto.

_ Je croyais qu'Itachi passait un oral aujourd'hui, débita solennellement Shino.

_ Sasuke a pu trouver une solution pour lui parler, on dirait, dit Sakura.

Ils atteignirent la voiture et Lee ouvrit la portière à Hinata qui fut surprise de trouver Sasuke au volant.

_ Je pensais que vous ne viendrez plus, bougonna t-il.

_ On est là maintenant et au lieu de t'énerver, tu devrais nous aider idiot, lui rétorqua Naruto.

Sasuke n'accorda pas la moindre importance à la remarque de son ami se contentant de changer de station de radio. Hinata aidée de Kiba, s'installa à bord du véhicule et eut à peine le temps de remercier ses amis que Sasuke démarrait. Sentant que le silence ne jouait pas en sa faveur, Hinata dit prudemment :

_ Je suis désolée de te causer des ennuis.

Aucune réponse.

_ Je me sens mieux maintenant.

Toujours sans réponse.

_ Ce n'était pas la peine de te déranger pour me reconduire, tu sais.

_ Et tu te serais débrouiller comment pour rentrer, dit-il d'un ton sec.

_ Je… je ne sais pas. Je pense que je serais resté au lycée, bredouilla t-elle.

Il préféra ne rien répondre et se concentra sur la route. Hinata se lança dans la contemplation de ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Petit à petit elle se détendit et, elle le regarda conduire du coin de l'œil. Il ressemblait à son frère comme deux gouttes d'eau. D'après Hanabi, l'air autoritaire et renfrogné qu'il se donnait n'était qu'une façade mais Hinata en doutait. Il lui semblait bien trop sérieux pour perdre son temps à se créer une image.

_ Arrête ça !

Elle sursauta.

_ Quoi ?

_ Arrête de me fixer. Je n'aime pas ça, dit-il. Hier aussi, tu me regardais en cours.

Le visage d'Hinata se transforma en tomate.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Arrête ça aussi. On dirait que tu passes ton temps à t'excuser. Tu n'as donc aucune fierté, se rebiffa t-il.

_ Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de honte à s'excuser dans la vie, lui expliqua Hinata. Pour moi, la honte revient à celui qui ne pardonne pas car pardonner son prochain est une preuve d'intelligence et de bon cœur.

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas de suite. Il médita ses paroles pendant que les grilles du portail s'ouvraient.

_ C'est bien une idée de faibles, lâcha t-il. Si ton père pense aussi de cette manière, je comprends pourquoi vous êtes ruiné à présent.

Il venait de se garer et sortit du véhicule sans se rendre compte que sa compagne avait blêmit sous l'insulte. Il contourna la voiture et allait lui ouvrir la portière mais Hinata le devança. Elle se leva seule, refusant la main qu'il lui tendait et monta dignement les marches qui menaient à la maison. La jeune fille ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre continuant d'avancer. En entrant dans la cuisine, elle comprit qu'ils étaient seuls en découvrant une note de Satori et fit demi-tour pour regagner sa chambre. Sasuke l'attendait au pied de l'escalier. Une nouvelle fois, elle refusa son aide.

_ Qu'est ce que tu me fais ? Tu piques une crise ?

Hinata ne répondit pas et s'accouda à la balustrade car elle sentait ses jambes fléchir.

_ Puisque tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, je te laisse. J'ai autre chose à faire qu'à jouer les gardes-malades pour une petite campagnarde écervelée.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Hinata se retourna et lui fit face :

_ C'est vrai, j'avoue que nous sommes de pauvres « campagnards » comme tu le dis si bien. Je reconnais que sans vous, nous aurions eu de gros soucis. Néanmoins, je ne vois pas ce qui t'autorise à nous juger de la sorte. Tu es l'être le plus abject que j'ai jamais rencontré. Un monstre d'égoïsme, d'arrogance et d'antipathie qui ne mérite pas la moitié de tout ce qu'on lui offre. Tes parents et ton frère sont des personnes si charmantes que j'en viens à penser que tu es sûrement un enfant adopté. A ta place, j'aurais honte de déshonorer ainsi le nom de ma famille. Je crois que depuis bien trop longtemps, on ne t'a pas remis à ta place et tu en as perdu l'esprit mais sache que s'il ne s'agissait que de moi, j'aurai préféré ne plus jamais te revoir.

En se retournant, elle se prit les pieds dans son sac qu'elle avait posé au sol sous le coup de la colère. Elle trébucha. Elle se massait le bras en grimaçant de douleur quand elle sentit deux mains puissantes la soulever de terre.

_ La prochaine fois il faudra faire une sortie plus réussie si tu veux que ton discours ait plus d'effet, indiqua Sasuke placidement.

Il se regardèrent un long moment sans qu'aucun d'eux ne brise le silence. Leurs visages se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Hinata ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle le regardait vraiment et elle le trouva beau. Cette idée s'imposa à elle comme une évidence. Lors de leur rencontre, elle l'avait remarqué mais n'y avait pas attaché une grande importance. A présent elle se le répétait sans cesse. Le fil de ses pensées l'effraya. Sasuke se décida à monter les marches en la voyant rougir. Il se dit qu'elle était mignonne quand elle rougissait. En plus, elle rougissait souvent : pour une remarque anodine, sous un regard insistant. Il aimait bien la voir rougir et il n'aimait pas beaucoup de choses. Ce qui venait de se passer lui avait fait changer d'avis sur Hinata : lui qui pensait que ce n'était qu'une petite oie sans cervelle, il avait eu la preuve que la jeune Hyuuga tenait de son aîné. Avec Hanabi, ils avaient implicitement passé un accord qui offrait à chacun d'eux le respect de l'autre. Elle était une des rares personnes qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir le respect de Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata ne l'intéressait pas et s'ils n'avaient pas eu cette discussion, il aurait continué à le traiter comme quantité négligeable. En la posant sur son lit, il se dit qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui cela allait changer.

* * *

Merci d'être toujours là ! Et pour les reviews....


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Encore t toujours les personnages utilisés pour cette fic ne sont pas ma propriété.

Merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui m'encouragent. Il commence à y avoir de l'action si je puis dire.

* * *

Ino, Sakura, Hinata et Hanabi faisaient du shopping depuis le début de l'après-midi et elles avaient les mains pleines de sac. Le but de cette promenade : préparer la sortie en mer qu'organisait le centre et qui marquerait le début des vacances. A part Sakura et Hinata qui avaient trouvé ce qui leur manquait, Ino et Hanabi n'avaient rien acheté pour le voyage. Hinata l'avait fait remarqué à sa sœur :

_ Hanabi ce n'est pas parce que papa travaille à nouveau qu'on doit gaspiller notre argent à des futilités, lui murmurait-elle à chaque fois que sa sœur passait en caisse.

_ Papa nous donne tellement d'argent de poche par semaine qu'il faut bien que je l'utilise et Mikoto me dit que j'ai raison, rétorquait-elle invariablement sur le même ton.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce fameux jour où elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait à Sasuke et depuis tout allait mieux : son père travaillait en tant que directeur général d'une des succursales des entreprises de Fugaku et cela lui plaisait ; Hanabi et elle, étaient à présent parfaitement intégré au centre et avaient trouvé de bons amis et chez les Uchiha, l'ambiance s'était allégée. Sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi, son père ne voulait pas déménager. Fugaku et sa femme avaient paraît-il insisté pour qu'ils restent encore. Ni Hanabi, ni elle n'avait eu d'objections et ils étaient donc restés.

_ Sakura, tu crois que Sasuke aimerait cette veste ?

Le cri perçant qui accompagnait cette question arracha Hinata de ses pensées. Hanabi –dont le but était de sortir avec l'un des deux frères car elle en était tombée amoureuse- se précipitait déjà vers le magasin. Elle attendit en trépignant le verdict de Sakura qui s'amusait de la situation :

_ Je crois qu'il en a déjà une, finit-elle par dire au bout d'une minute de réflexion.

_ Oh !

Ino ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le petit visage déçu.

_ Ma pauvre Hanabi, il faut te faire une raison : Sasuke et Itachi ne sortiront pas avec toi. Ils te considèrent comme une petite sœur rien de plus.

_ J'ai un plan à ce sujet Ino, répondit Hanabi. Je vais faire en sorte qu'ils me voient différemment et ce sera dans la poche, acheva t-elle en claquant des doigts.

_ Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, se renseigna Sakura.

_ C'est un secret, lui dit la jeune fille en s'éloignant en courant.

_ Excusez-la, dit Hinata en s'adressant à ses amies, elle est encore jeune.

_ Ce n'est rien, lui assura Sakura. Je trouve ça mignon. On devrait se dépêcher ou les garçons vont s'en aller sans nous, déclara t-elle en jetant un œil à sa montre.

Elles se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers le café où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Hinata attrapa sa sœur au passage et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, les garçons étaient déjà là. Naruto, Sasuke et Kiba en les attendant avaient commandé des boissons. Kiba se leva et présenta une chaise à Ino –ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux mois- pendant que Sakura et Hinata s'installaient côte à côte. Hanabi s'assit près de Sasuke et lui tendit un sac.

_ C'est quoi, demanda Sasuke d'un air suspicieux.

_ Ouvre-le et tu verras, répondit une Hanabi tout sourire.

Il s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et découvrit une photo encadrée d'Hanabi posant devant un parterre de fleurs. Il la fixa incrédule et lui demanda :

_ C'est quoi ?

_ Une photo de moi pour que tu la mettes sur ta table de chevet et que tu penses souvent à moi.

Naruto et Kiba éclatèrent de rire dans son dos. Il les regarda d'un air furibond avant de se retourner vers Sakura et Hinata :

_ Vous ne pouviez pas l'en empêcher ? Je fais quoi de ça, cria t-il en leur fourrant la photo sous le nez.

_ Je suis désolée, dit Hinata. Je lui ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, renchérit Sakura, ce n'est qu'une simple photo.

Sasuke referma le sac et le tendit à Hanabi :

_ Reprends-la !

_ Mais Sasuke, tu ne peux pas refuser un cadeau qui vient du plus profond de mon cœur, rétorqua la jeune fille avec une mine de chien battue.

Sasuke la regarda l'air dégoûté mais rien n'y fit. Son amie n'abandonna pas malgré les rires des garçons dans leur dos :

_ Tu n'as qu'à la prendre aujourd'hui et me la rendre demain. Ok ?

_ Non, si je fais entrer ça dans ma chambre, elle n'en ressortira plus.

_ Pourquoi tu n'en veux pas ? Tu n'aimes pas ma tenue ? C'est le décor alors ?

_ J'ai l'original sous les yeux tous les jours, je n'ai pas besoin d'une photo, expliqua t-il sous l'œil courroucé de la Hyuuga.

_ Donne-la-moi Hanabi, intervint sa sœur qui ne voulait pas voir la discussion s'envenimer.

Hanabi se leva, tira la langue à Sasuke qui leva les yeux au ciel et échangea sa place avec Sakura. Elle finit par donner la photo à sa Hinata qui s'excusa envers chacun d'un regard entendu. Naruto et Kiba allèrent chercher un rafraîchissement pour les filles et le groupe se lança dans une vive discussion concernant la fameuse sortie.

De leur côté, Fugaku, Mikoto et Hiashi s'étaient réunis pour discuter de leurs projets. Cependant, les règles de leur promesse avaient changé puisque nos trois complices s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils avaient chacun leur couple préféré. Hiashi pensait qu'il fallait réunir Sasuke et Hanabi, car il ne considérait pas sa fille aînée capable d'assurer sa descendance. Sa cadette dans son insouciante jeunesse était tombée sous le charme des deux garçons, ce qui faisait d'elle la plus apte à remplir ce rôle. Malgré ce que Hiashi pensait, Mikoto n'en démordait pas ; ce n'était qu'une tocade d'adolescents. Néanmoins tocade ou pas, cela arrangeait bien ses affaires : Hanabi travaillait d'arrache pieds afin de parvenir à ses fins. Connaissant le caractère de sa fille, il était persuadé qu'elle y parviendrait. Pour Fugaku, qui s'intéressait plus au côté traditionnel de la chose, il fallait absolument unir les aînés des deux maisons. De ce fait, il mettait tout en œuvre pour réunir son couple fétiche ! Force est de constater qu'à ce petit jeu Fugaku avait beaucoup de chance : toute la famille avait remarqué qu'Itachi adorait la jeune fille qui le lui rendait bien. Ces deux-là s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Malheureusement pour le chef de la famille Uchiha, aucun d'eux ne donnait l'impression de vouloir aller plus loin. De plus, Itachi sortait toujours avec Hana et, comble de malchance Hinata et elle s'entendaient bien. Mikoto quant à elle misait sur le couple qui selon elle était le mieux assorti Sasuke et Hinata. Sasuke se montrait de plus en plus sociable avec tout le monde et sa mère était persuadée que cela avait un rapport avec les sœurs Hyuuga. Pour elle, la clé de ce problème c'était Hinata. Elle était si réservée qu'il leur était difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que leurs manigances portent leurs fruits.

_ Je pense qu'il est temps de frapper un grand coup, décréta Fugaku.

Ses compagnons le dévisagèrent ne sachant où ils voulaient en venir.

_ Je veux dire qu'il faudrait passer à la vitesse supérieure, expliqua t-il. Nous avions convenu de te laisser faire Mikoto mais nos intérêts n'étant plus communs à présent, je pense que nous devons agir rapidement avant que tout ne se complique plus. Je tiens à mettre un terme le plus rapidement possible à cette histoire.

_ Que nous propose-tu, questionna Hiashi.

_ Je suis parvenu à impliquer Itachi dans le voyage de classe des lycéens.

Il marqua une pause afin de voir la réaction de son public. Comme il le pensait, ils ne semblaient pas ravis.

_ Attendez, je veux que vous sachiez que si au bout de ce voyage, il n'y a rien de nouveau entre Hinata et lui, je ne m'interposerais plus dans vos petites histoires.

_ Tu veux dire que tu laisseras tomber ?

_ Oui Mikoto, je ne chercherais plus à marier Itachi et Hinata.

Cette nouvelle fit naître un sourire sur leurs visages.

Hinata se tenait à l'avant du bateau telle une figure de proue. Le vent du large lui caressait le visage, soulevant au passage quelques-unes de ses longues mèches. Ce jour-là, elle portait une longue robe blanche à fines bretelles attachée à la taille par une ceinture grise. Ino l'avait beaucoup complimenté et elle avait constaté que ses amis la regardaient avec insistance. Elle y repensait toujours quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

_ Je peux me joindre à toi ?

Elle se retourna et vit Naruto. Elle lui sourit :

_ Bien sûr avec plaisir.

Il s'accouda à la rambarde offrant son visage au soleil.

_ Tu as l'air de t'amuser, remarqua le jeune homme.

_ C'est la première fois que je fais un voyage de ce genre et je dois avouer que l'excitation me gagne de plus en plus.

Son visage s'illuminait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait et le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était heureux de pouvoir lui parler car il espérait beaucoup de cette sortie. Depuis des jours où il avait appris à la connaître, Naruto s'était rendu compte que la jeune fille lui plaisait beaucoup. Ainsi, il s'était aperçu qu'Hinata était différente des autres filles qu'il connaissait. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui par ce qu'il était un Uzumaki mais simplement pour ce qu'il était. Aucune autre fille ne le traitait de cette manière, à part Sakura. Bien sûr, Hinata ne la remplacerait jamais mais elle l'aiderait à combler cette solitude qui le tenait au cœur depuis que Sakura sortait avec Sasuke. Il n'avait parlé à personne de son projet et se doutait bien qu'il soit difficile à réaliser mais en voyant son amie, si radieuse à ses côtés, il se dit qu'il regretterait toute sa vie de ne pas essayer.

_ Hinata, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose de très important, se lança t-il fermement.

Aussitôt Hinata lui fit face, le visage inquiet.

_ Ne t'inquiète donc pas, ce n'est rien de grave, reprit-il vivement pour la rassurer.

Un éclair de soulagement traversa ses yeux blancs :

_ J'ai cru que tu avais un problème.

_ Non je n'ai rien, enfin ce n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un problème. Tout dépend de t…

_ On ne vous dérange pas, s'écria soudain Ino.

Naruto manqua de glisser de la rambarde. La jeune fille blonde débarquait sans crier gare et s'emparait du bras d'Hinata d'un geste possessif. Sakura et Sasuke la suivaient. Le blond aurait voulu l'étriper mais Hinata fut la plus rapide.

_ A vrai dire Naruto allait me parler de quelque chose de très important, expliqua t-elle.

_ Ouais ! Maintenant ça attendra, ajouta le jeune garçon en haussant les épaules.

_ Tu veux dire qu'on gêne, demanda ironiquement Ino, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Préférant l'ignorer pour ne pas commettre de crime, il s'adressa à son meilleur ami :

_ Ramène-la là bas s'il te plaît.

Sasuke s'installa près de lui :

_ Je suis venu ici profiter de l'air marin, pas pour te servir de videur.

Sakura le rejoignit sans dire un mot. Hinata se disait que la jeune fille n'était plus la même depuis quelques semaines. Elle semblait se replier sur elle-même avec le temps. Il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage !

_« On dirait que Sasuke a déteint sur elle. Je devrais lui en toucher deux mots, pensa Hinata. »_

Le bruit de la sirène les avertit que le bateau allait accoster. Nos amis retrouvèrent les professeurs qui les accompagnaient : M. Hatake, M. Asuma, M. Jiraiya ainsi que l'infirmière Tsunade. On les conduisit à leur hôtel et furent répartis à trois élèves par chambre. Ainsi Ino, Sakura et Hinata décidèrent de se mettre ensemble. Les trois amies s'y rendirent de suite pour ranger leurs affaires. On leur avait annoncé que les élèves avaient quartier libre pour le reste de la journée et une demi-heure plus tard, sur une idée d'Ino, elles redescendirent vêtues de leurs maillots de bain. Elles constatèrent avec amusement qu'elles n'avaient pas été les seules à vouloir profiter de la mer puisque la plupart des étudiants étaient déjà là quand elles arrivèrent. Scrutant la foule pour retrouver un visage familier, Ino reconnut Kiba et, s'excusant auprès de ses amies, s'élança vers lui. Hinata et Sakura s'installèrent donc seules sous un parasol et se préparaient à se reposer lorsque Sasuke vint à leur hauteur. Il les regarda un moment puis se décida à enlever son tee-shirt et à s'allonger lui aussi. Cela suffit pour qu'Hinata rougisse des pieds à la tête. Elle préféra alors s'enfuir en courant à l'autre bout de la plage et dans sa fuite, elle tomba sur Itachi.

_ Tiens justement je te cherchais, dit-il en lui souriant. Qu'est ce que tu as, continua le jeune homme en remarquant ses joues roses.

_ Rien, rien. Tu voulais me voir, décréta vivement Hinata espérant ainsi détourner la conversation.

_ Oui, je me disais qu'on avait pas eu vraiment le temps de parler depuis notre départ de la maison. Si tu n'as rien à faire, on pourrait aller sur la plage, je dois jeter un œil sur les autres.

La jeune fille se mit à réfléchir : elle pouvait accompagner Itachi sans risques et puis, Hanabi avait raison, il fallait vraiment qu'elle cesse de se montrer si prude. Ce n'était qu'un torse, le torse musclé de Sasuke, celui du si séduisant Sasuke… mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait. Elle divaguait de plus en plus. Elle secoua fortement la tête pour chasser ses pensées de son esprit sous le regard interrogateur d'Itachi. Elle finit par accepter. Les deux jeunes gens redescendirent ensemble vers la plage. Chemin faisant, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres. Au bout d'un moment, Itachi proposa à son amie d'aller se baigner ce qu'elle refusa. Intrigué, il la questionna.

_ A vrai dire, je n'ai pas envie de me baigner pour l'instant.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est que je… je… je ne sais pas… bien nager, souffla t-elle, s'attendant à être ridiculisée à tout moment.

_ Si ce n'est que ça, je peux t'apprendre si tu veux, proposa Itachi.

_ C'est vrai, demanda t-elle les yeux pleins d'espoir.

_ Bien sûr. Ça ne me dérange absolument pas. En plus je crois savoir où nous pouvons nous entraîner calmement sans être dérangés, renchérit-il. Viens.

Il prit sa main l'entraînant à sa suite. Ils escaladèrent une petite dune et une petite crique s'offrit à leur vue.

_ C'est Kakashi qui m'a montré cet endroit, l'informa Itachi. Il est beau, n'est ce pas ?

Hinata, subjuguée par la beauté du décor, ne répondit pas. Elle ne le vit pas se déshabiller et entrer dans l'eau.

_ Hinata viens ! L'eau est bonne, cria t-il.

En le découvrant à moitié nu, elle se sentit rougir à nouveau. Trop heureuse d'apprendre à nager, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il serait torse nu. A son grand effroi, elle remarqua que décidemment les frères Uchiha se ressemblaient beaucoup. Itachi était trop mignon lui aussi.

_ Dépêche-toi ou je viens te chercher.

La jeune fille s'avança timidement vers lui. Il avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille mais comme il la dépassait de deux têtes, l'eau lui arrivait à la poitrine. Bien que la température de l'eau soit agréable, la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à calmer sa respiration saccadée. Lorsque Itachi la prit par la taille, elle comprit que la température de l'eau n'y était pour rien. Il se rapprocha d'elle et tenta de lui expliquer les bases de la natation mais la jeune fille n'écoutait pas. Elle ne cessait de penser à la proximité de leurs corps et des mains d'Itachi sur le sien. Son esprit dévia alors et l'emporta loin, loin de cet endroit isolé, là où il se trouvait. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon.

_ Hinata ?

Elle le regarda alors sans comprendre. Quand elle posa sur lui ses immenses yeux blancs, il sut que tout était perdu. Hinata le tenait à sa merci. Tout se passa très vite. Il la souleva et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il crut que son cœur allait exploser de joie quand il sentit les bras de la jeune fille se refermer autour de sa nuque. Elle ne le repoussait pas. Il s'était si longtemps retenu de céder à ses pulsions de peur qu'elle ne se refuse à lui. Maintenant, plus rien ne comptait pour lui ni le cri des mouettes au-dessus de leurs têtes, ni les vagues qui venaient mourir à leurs côtés, seulement la jeune fille qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

Du haut de la colline, un jeune garçon était devenu le témoin involontaire de cette scène. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en les voyant s'embrasser et s'abstint d'interrompre un si charmant tableau. Il recula machinalement. Son cœur et son esprit fonctionnaient à une vitesse folle. En rentrant à l'hôtel, un rictus joua sur ses lèvres minces.

* * *

Voili, voilou: un nouveau chapitre de terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. La suite arrive mercredi prochain.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous !

Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre: je tiens à vous prévenir; il me semble un peu fade et on avance lentement mais il est là. Sinon, je voulais vous prévenir que la fic se terminera d'ici deux ou trois chapitres donc courage.... ^_^!

Bonne lecture! Ah oui et **les personnages : pas à moi** !

* * *

_ Qu'est ce que tu as, murmurait Ino à l'oreille d'Hinata. Tu as un comportement étrange depuis hier ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?

_ Non, ce n'est rien, la rassura son amie sur le même ton. Je suis simplement un peu fatiguée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voyager, tenta vainement la jeune fille.

_ Taisez-vous au fond !

La voix suraiguë du scientifique de l'observatoire retentit. Les professeurs qui les accompagnaient se joignirent à lui pour leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour s'amuser mais pour prendre des notes. Les jeunes filles se plongèrent à nouveau dans l'étude des différents spécimens marins proposés mais aux regards suspicieux qu'Ino lui jetait de temps en temps, Hinata comprit que le pauvre sourire qu'elle affichait ne servait à rien si ce n'est qu'à conforter Ino dans son idée. Elle essaya de se concentrer une fois de plus sur son travail mais ses pensées la ramenaient sans cesse à ce qui s'était produit la veille avec Itachi. Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait des frissons ! Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû répondre à son baiser. Comme si elle pouvait se le permettre ! Et puis, cela ne lui causerait que des problèmes, elle en était certaine. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient revenir en arrière et effacer cet incident. Elle ne se souvenait plus de tout et ne gardait en mémoire que quelques bribes de la scène : la proposition d'Itachi de lui apprendre à nager, la splendide crique où il l'avait emmené, Itachi dans l'eau, elle-même qui l'y avait suivi puis tout devenait flou. Quand il avait posé ses mains sur elle, la jeune fille s'était perdue dans son imagination. Elle avait pris conscience –à son grand désarroi- qu'elle souhaitait se trouver dans d'autres bras. Sur l'instant, cette idée qui lui paraissait saugrenue fut vite balayée mais quand elle sentit les lèvres d'Itachi sur les siennes et que l'image d'un autre Uchiha s'imposa dans son esprit, elle réalisa que le doute n'était plus permis. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Sasuke ! En une fraction de seconde, une immense vague de bonheur déferla en elle et lui fit savourer le plaisir d'embrasser celui qu'elle aimait. Pourtant lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle déchanta rapidement : elle répondait passionnément au baiser d'Itachi alors qu'elle aimait son frère.

_« Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se ressemblent tant, s'était-elle demandé plus d'une fois depuis la veille. »_

Elle les trahissait tous les deux car la jeune fille comprit que celui qu'elle considérait comme son ami proche l'aimait sincèrement. Hinata n'avait pu supporter le sourire tendre qu'il lui offrait. Elle s'enfuit en courant sans porter attention aux cris du jeune homme. Revenue dans sa chambre en ignorant les questions de tous ceux qui la croisaient, elle laissa libre cours à son chagrin. Les larmes qui s'écoulaient librement le long de ses joues lui permettaient d'expier ses fautes : de faire souffrir Itachi, de tromper l'amitié qui la liait à Sakura et surtout d'être tombée amoureuse de Sasuke. Rien au monde n'aurait pu être pire. La nuit qui suivit fut une terrible épreuve pour elle : faire semblant de dormir alors que dans le lit voisin, on entendait le souffle régulier de la petite amie de celui qu'on aime. Elle se maudit plus d'une fois, attendant impatiemment le lever du soleil pour s'éloigner de Sakura. A l'heure du petit-déjeuner, Ino lui avait innocemment fait remarquer que l'air marin ne lui réussissait pas au vu de ses énormes cernes. Cependant, son amie s'était rendue compte que quelque chose n'allait pas puisqu'elle ne cessait de la couver comme une mère poule. A ce rythme, Hinata devrait tout lui avouer avant la fin de la journée.

_ A présent, je vous demande de vous montrer attentifs, tonna la voix de Jiraya interrompant ainsi le fil de ses pensées. Nous allons vous indiquer les groupes dans lesquels vous vous trouvez pour l'exercice pratique de cet après-midi. N'oubliez pas que vous devrez ramener au moins cinq des éléments sur la liste qu'on vous fournira pour obtenir la moyenne à cet examen. L'idéal serait de tous les rapporter mais je ne vous demande pas l'impossible, soupira-t-il en baissant les épaules. Quoiqu'il en soit, je tiens à ce que chacun d'entre vous fasse de son mieux ! Voici les différentes équipes : Lee/Shino/Ino, Sakura/Choji/Kiba, Naruto/Sasuke/Hinata, Shigure….

Hinata n'écouta plus. Elle leva les yeux vers les garçons qui l'accompagneraient : Naruto la regardait le pouce levé et un immense sourire aux lèvres tandis que Sasuke l'ignorait totalement. La brune, ignorant les battements sourds de son cœur affolé, préféra se concentrer sur les points positifs de cette association –elle ne serait pas seule avec Sasuke et avec son mauvais caractère, il se pourrait qu'elle n'en soit plus amoureuse à la fin de la journée. Elle secoua tristement la tête : son optimisme faisait pitié.

_ Quand je pense à la chance que j'ai, je me dis que c'est pas permis, dit Naruto d'une voix forte brisant ainsi le calme de la forêt qu'ils traversaient depuis quelques heures maintenant. C'est sûr que j'aurais une super note ! Je suis le pire élève de l'école et on me met avec deux pointures comme vous.

_ Si t'es nul, c'est parce que tu le veux bien, rétorqua Sasuke d'un ton sec.

Naruto croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et profita de son appui pour admirer les silhouettes des montagnes qui surplombaient la forêt.

_ Ouais, si tu le dis !

Sasuke, comme toujours lorsqu'ils abordaient le sujet, s'exhortait au calme. Il ne supportait pas de voir son ami sacrifier son potentiel de la sorte. Il continua d'avancer, Naruto à ses côtés quand ce dernier lui rappela :

_ Hinata est loin derrière nous. On devrait l'attendre.

Il soupira bruyamment et se retourna pour constater par lui-même où se trouvait la jeune fille. Elle était à environ deux cents mètres et marchait péniblement sous le soleil. Il posa son sac au sol et s'assit sur un rocher non loin de là pour l'attendre. Son ami le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de demander :

_ On ne va pas l'aider ?

_ Non.

_ Ah !

Une minute de silence pendant laquelle on entendit le doux chant des oiseaux. Mais Naruto n'en avait cure :

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Ecoute, fais ce que tu veux mais moi je ne vais pas l'aider, trancha Sasuke. Tu voudrais peut être que je la porte sur mon dos ?

_ Ok, j'ai compris, déclara le blond. Je vais y aller seul. Pas pour la porter sur mon dos mais au moins pour prendre son sac, ajouta t-il en s'élançant vers elle.

Sasuke but une gorgée d'eau et se cala contre un arbre. Il suivait des yeux la scène et ne put s'empêcher de bailler d'ennui en voyant Naruto s'emparer du sac d'Hinata. Il roula les yeux en les voyant rire. Néanmoins une ébauche de sourire étira ses lèvres quand il pensa que l'amour rendait imbécile. C'est bien ce qu'était devenu Naruto ces derniers temps ; même sans en avoir parlé avec lui, Sasuke était persuadé que son ami ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Hinata et cette idiote ne s'en rendait même pas compte. D'ailleurs, elle ne se rendait pas compte de beaucoup de choses. Il en venait à douter des propos d'Hanabi. Selon elle, Hinata avait été comme une mère pour elle, la traitant avec amour et tendresse alors qu'elle devait faire face à tous les autres problèmes de la maison et de ses études.

_« Sans jamais se plaindre, avait elle ajouté. »_

Il aurait cru qu'après ces épreuves elle aurait un peu plus de discernement mais non, Hinata ne comprenait rien aux évidences. Naruto et elle étaient finalement arrivés à sa hauteur. Il se leva immédiatement signifiant ainsi qu'ils continuaient.

_ On pourrait au moins se reposer, se plaignit alors Naruto.

_ Il ne nous reste que deux objets à trouver pour compléter notre liste et je veux rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit, objecta Sasuke. Plus vite, on aura fini et plus vite on se reposera… à l'hôtel.

_ Je suis d'accord mais on est essoufflé, renchérit Naruto en désignant discrètement Hinata qui s'était effondrée sur un arbre.

Sasuke lui jeta un œil, l'air inexpressif puis déclara :

_ On reste ici à une condition : que tu trouves seul ce qui manque !

_ Pourquoi, s'écria Naruto.

_ Parce que tu n'as encore rien fait depuis le début de cet exercice et que c'est toi qui propose de se reposer.

Naruto le dévisagea un moment en fronçant les sourcils avant de lui arracher la liste des mains en grognant :

_ J'y vais, j'y vais mais ne bougez pas d'ici.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'élança en courant. Sasuke sourit intérieurement : Naruto avait toujours été si manipulable. Il se rassit tranquillement. En face de lui, Hinata s'asseyait dans l'herbe et finit sa bouteille d'eau d'une traite. Il eut le loisir de la contempler et ne se gêna pas : elle avait tressé ses longs cheveux bruns et sa natte était fermement maintenue par la casquette qu'elle avait mis pour se protéger du soleil, son tee-shirt blanc et son short rouge lui collaient au corps dévoilant ainsi ses formes généreuses. Ses longues jambes devaient lui faire mal car elle les massaient depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Trop occupée à sa tache, elle ne le vit pas se rapprocher :

_ Tu as mal aux jambes ?

Elle sursauta et leva la tête si vite qu'elle le heurta de plein fouet. Sous le choc, ils tombèrent tous deux à la renverse. Sasuke se massa le menton et Hinata se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle se hâta pourtant de le rejoindre :

_ Je suis désolée. Je ne t'avais pas vu. Je suis…

_ Désolée, je sais, coupa t-il. C'est bon. Ça va aller mais tu pourrais faire plus attention ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour les autres.

Il se releva en la regardant l'air mauvais. Elle n'osait pas lui faire face, comme à chaque fois qu'il la prenait en faute.

_ Alors, demanda t-il d'un ton bourru.

Elle le fixa l'air hagard.

_ Tes jambes, lui rappela t-il.

_ Ah ! Non, ça va merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

_ Si je m'inquiète, c'est pour nous, l'informa t-il. Je n'ai pas envie de te porter sur le chemin du retour.

Il venait à peine de finir sa phrase que les joues d'Hinata se colorèrent de rose. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Il adorait la voir rougir.

_ Tu penses que Naruto en a pour longtemps, se renseigna-t-elle d'une voix douce.

_ Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

_ Je lui suis reconnaissante, continuait son amie tranquillement sans se soucier de la mauvaise humeur de son compagnon. Il se soucie beaucoup de moi et je dois avouer que ça me fait plaisir. Pourtant je ne devrais pas abuser. J'aurais dû continuer avec lui.

_ Dans ton état tu n'aurais fait que le ralentir, la tança t-il après de longues minutes de silence. En plus ça lui permettra de travailler un peu. Il ne fiche rien d'ordinaire.

_ Cela n'excuse rien si tu veux mon avis.

_ Eh bien ! Rejoins-le si tel est ton souhait.

Hinata en devint muette de stupeur. Une lueur d'étonnement traversa ses grandes prunelles blanches. Elle reprit néanmoins du poil de la bête quand elle le vit esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire.

_ Tu t'amuses toujours à me provoquer Sasuke ! Ce n'est pas drôle.

Il lui tourna le dos et se redirigea vers son rocher sans même lui répondre. Elle en fut soufflée.

_ Tu te fiches de moi ? Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire aujourd'hui, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil !

Il la regarda soudainement. Hinata avait presque crié et cela l'étonnait. Ce genre de scène ressemblait plus à Hanabi qui piquait une crise toutes les cinq minutes et généralement pour des raisons connues d'elle seule. L'aîné des Hyuuga était bien plus posée et n'avait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre.

_ Sache que j'en ai assez que tu me traites comme une idiote, poursuivait Hinata inconsciente de sa surprise. Tu t'amuses à mes dépends : un jour, tu te montres presque agréable et le lendemain c'est à peine si tu m'adresses la parole. C'est tout le temps à moi de me plier à ton bon vouloir et de supporter tes humeurs alors qu'avec Hanabi, tu passes de bons moments. Elle ne cesse de me raconter combien vous vous amusez ensemble, fulminait-elle en se rapprochant de lui à chaque mot. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas droit à ton amitié ? Je ne suis peut-être pas digne de Sasuke Uchiha, questionna-t-elle rageusement en lui martelant le torse de son index.

Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face ne répondit rien, la jaugeant des pieds à la tête et se mit à rire. Il éclata de rire sous le poids des accusations d'une Hinata ahurie. Sans qu'elle comprenne quoique ce soit, Sasuke était plié en deux se tenant les côtes. La brune le contemplait en se disant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu rire. Finalement, elle pensa qu'il devait encore se moquer d'elle et fit mine de s'éloigner de lui, les poings sur les hanches. Il l'arrêta d'une main. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

_ Attends, haleta t-il entre deux éclats. Hinata Hyuuga, tu peux être contente de toi. Je n'ai pas autant ri depuis… Son front se plissa sous le coup de la réflexion. A vrai dire je ne m'en souviens plus. Cette fois, tu pourras te vanter auprès de ta sœur car je n'ai jamais ri avec elle.

_ Te moquer de moi n'a rien de glorieux, lui reprocha-t-elle une once de doute dans la voix. Tu le fais déjà à la maison.

_ Je ne me suis pas moqué de toi, se récria Sasuke. Si j'ai ri c'est parce que tu dis de trop grosses idioties pour une si petite femme.

_ C'est bien ce que je disais, tu te moques de moi !

_ Enfin Hinata, je voulais dire que tu n'as pas à te montrer jalouse d'Hanabi...

_ Je ne suis jalouse de personne, le coupa-t-elle trop vivement pour que ce soit vrai.

Sasuke ne lui prêta pas attention et continua comme si de rien n'était :

_ Si on s'entend bien elle et moi, c'est parce qu'on a le même caractère de cochon. D'ailleurs le plus souvent, c'est elle qui me supporte. Par exemple, Hanabi ne se serait pas énervée si elle avait été à ta place, elle s'en serait fichue et m'aurait embêtée jusqu'à ce que je cède à l'un de ses caprices. Comme à son habitude car c'est une vraie peste ta sœur ! Enfin bref, je dirais qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux.

_ Ah ! Je vois, dit-elle l'air confus.

_ Avec toi, c'est différent, reprenait Sasuke. Tu es si sérieuse dans tout ce que tu fais que tu prends tout au premier degré. Alors tu te vexes pour rien, comme maintenant.

_ N'empêche que tu admettras qu'il est difficile de savoir à quoi s'en tenir avec une personne qui est d'humeur égale dans tout ce qu'elle fait. Tu ne montres jamais tes émotions et la sympathie n'est pas ta première qualité, acheva Hinata un brin ironique.

_ C'est vrai mais personne ne s'est plaint jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ajouterais que j'ai, pour ma défense, de nombreux amis.

_ Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu avais fait pour t'en trouver, se moqua-t-elle.

_ Dont tu fais partie, précisa Sasuke.

Elle le dévisagea, étonnée.

_ Tu me considères comme ton amie ?

_ Evidemment, comment voudrais-tu que je te considère ?

Elle sentit des paroles malheureuses franchir le seuil de ses lèvres et remercia le ciel de l'arrivée bruyante de Naruto qui avait retenue l'attention de Sasuke. Effectivement le blond courait dans leur direction en hurlant « J'ai trouvé ! On peut rentrer à l'hôtel ! » pendant qu'elle soufflait doucement :

_ Comme ta petite amie.

Elle se détourna rapidement, les larmes aux yeux : elle se faisait du mal et elle en était consciente. Il fallait à présent que son cœur s'en rende compte lui aussi et qu'il ne la conduise pas à sa perte.

* * *

Et voilà: alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Donnez-moi votre avis. Merci.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous, un nouveau chapitre tout chaud qui est là !

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, etc....

Sinon, je voulais remercier tous ceux qui me lisent régulièrement -mention spéciale pour **Lisie** ( j'adore tes "reviews à rallonge")** Mcfly** qui m'a posté trois reviews d'un coup, **la folle**, **Luna-xXx**-, **tokito-san**, **missvietlove** et **tous les autres** qui ne laissent rien mais qui me lisent quand même. Merci vraiment de m'encourager comme vous le faites !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Itachi errait dans les couloirs déserts de l'hôtel à la recherche d'Hinata. Il savait qu'elle était rentrée car il avait vu Naruto débouler comme un fou dans le restaurant réservé aux étudiants moins d'une heure auparavant. Lorsqu'il était allé à sa chambre, Sakura lui avait affirmé que la brune était ressortie pour profiter de l'air frais. Il avait pris la direction de la plage puis celle de la fameuse crique où ils s'étaient embrassés, en vain. Il voulait précisément lui parler de ce baiser. Il avait réfléchi depuis et était persuadé que si la jeune fille l'avait quitté en pleurs, cela devait avoir un rapport avec Hana. Il s'était rendu compte dès le début de l'amitié qu'elles avaient développé ensemble. Il tenait à lui expliquer toute la situation pour qu'elle comprenne bien que si Hana et lui avaient des problèmes, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Au contraire, elle l'avait toujours soutenu et tentait tant bien que mal de lui redonner confiance dans sa relation avec sa petite amie. Ce fut lors de l'une de ces tentatives qu'il comprit pour la première fois qu'il ressentait bien plus qu'une simple amitié fraternelle pour la Hyuuga. Il s'était mis à la comparer mentalement à Hana et avait rapidement réalisé que cette dernière ne tenait pas à la comparaison. Il se prit alors à penser à toutes ses qualités qui le touchaient tant : sa gentillesse, sa douceur, sa patience, son sens des responsabilités et de l'honneur. Toutes ces vertus qui allaient si bien à sa beauté naturelle -il ne se souvenait plus du nombre de fois où il avait reproché à Hana son goût prononcé pour le maquillage. Il sourit en se remémorant ces bons moments avec Hinata. Complètement absorbé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le jeune homme qui sortait de sa chambre. Il lui rentra dedans et s'excusa immédiatement avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke.

_ Où vas-tu, se renseigna t-il alors.

_ Je sors.

_ Où ?

_ Je ne suis pas obligé de te répondre, le défia son jeune frère.

_ C'est vrai. Dans ce cas, tu peux me dire si tu sais où est Hinata.

_ Je ne suis pas son chien de garde.

_ Sasuke le jour où tu te montreras plus aimable, il gèlera en enfer, reprocha Itachi. Je te posais une question simple. Oui ou non, et c'était bon !

_ Oui.

_ Quoi « oui » ?

_ Tu m'as demandé si je savais où était Hinata ? Oui, je le sais.

_ Et… , le pressa son aîné.

_ Tu veux savoir où elle est ?

Itachi bouillait intérieurement : quand Sasuke avait décidé de se montrer chiant, il pouvait le pousser à bout. Il s'exhorta au calme.

_ Oui, je voudrais savoir où elle se trouve.

_ Ok, je crois qu'elle est avec Naruto.

_ Tu en es sûr car j'ai croisé Naruto tout à l'heure et il était seul, remarqua Itachi.

_ Ecoute, tu m'as posé une question, je t'ai répondu maintenant fous-moi la paix, déclara t-il en s'en allant.

Itachi se dit que ses parents avaient fait une erreur quand ils avaient voulu un deuxième enfant. Il se dirigea cependant vers le restaurant et revint quinze minutes plus tard dans sa chambre, claquant la porte et maudissant son frère. Il n'avait trouvé ni Naruto ni Hinata là-bas.

Et pour cause puisque au même moment, les deux amis étaient allongés sur l'un des fauteuils des terrasses admirant le ciel étoilé qui s'offrait à eux. Ils s'étaient rendus ici après avoir mangé et aucun d'eux n'osait perturber la sérénité de l'instant. La jeune fille profitait du spectacle même si son esprit vagabondait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle ne cessait de se demander si Sasuke avait pu entendre ce qu'elle avait murmuré malgré elle cet après-midi. Ne sachant pas si elle désirait que ce soit le cas ou non, Hinata se dit que malgré tout le Uchiwa n'avait rien laissé paraître.

_« Il vaut mieux que tu oublies tout ça ma pauvre Hinata, se dit-elle. »_

Naruto quant à lui s'ouvrait à d'autres perspectives et décida de saisir sa chance avant de rater une si belle occasion. Il lança donc distraitement :

_ Hinata, tu te souviens que je voulais te parler sur le bateau ?

D'un signe de tête, la jeune fille confirma.

_ Voilà, en fait c'était pour te dire que tu me plais beaucoup et que si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais qu'on approfondisse nos relations, acheva t-il d'une seule traite.

_ Qu'entends-tu par approfondir nos relations, s'enquit Hinata le souffle coupé après un moment de flottement.

_ A vrai dire, je me disais que nous pourrions peut-être sortir ensemble toi et moi. On formerait un beau couple, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il avait dit cela d'un ton détaché mais Hinata sentait sa nervosité transpirer par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle-même n'en menait pas large : qu'allait-elle lui répondre ?

_ Je croyais que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre, remarqua-t-elle timidement.

Le sourire qu'il lui offrait s'effaça aussitôt laissant place à une infinie déception.

_ Tu veux parler de Sakura ? Ino a la langue bien trop pendue, ajouta Naruto l'air amer.

Il offrit son visage aux milles étoiles du ciel et prit le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était grave et posée :

_ C'est vrai. J'aime Sakura et je ne sais vraiment pas si un jour cela va changer mais tout est différent de son côté : elle a un petit ami qu'elle aime. Elle fait ses propres choix sans trop se soucier de moi alors il n'y a pas de raison pour que je n'en fasse pas de même. J'ai décidé de passer à autre chose et essayer d'être heureux.

Hinata en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle compatissait avec son ami non seulement parce qu'il semblait malheureux mais aussi parce qu'elle se trouvait dans la même situation. Sasuke sortait avec Sakura et elle savait qu'il n'était pas le genre à offrir son cœur à n'importe qui. Quand un homme comme lui tombait amoureux, c'était sûrement pour la vie ! Elle prit conscience qu'elle devrait choisir sa propre voie comme Naruto le faisait à l'instant.

_ Pourquoi moi Naruto ? Tu viens de dire que tu ne m'aimais pas puisque tu es amoureux de Sakura. Je me pose donc la question : pourquoi ton choix s'est-il porté sur moi ? Tu connais un tas d'autres filles.

_Et qui sont bien mieux que moi, faillit-elle ajouter._

Là encore, Naruto ne répondit pas de suite. Il prenait le temps de choisir ses mots, conscient que chacun d'eux était important.

_ Contrairement aux autres, tu ne t'intéresses pas à moi pour le nom que je porte mais pour l'homme que je suis, reprit-il sereinement. Tu es bien moins superficielle que la plupart des filles de ma connaissance. Tu as la tête sur les épaules et on s'entend bien toi et moi. Je passe d'agréables moments en ta compagnie et je pense qu'il en va de même pour toi. Pour couronner le tout, tu es très mignonne.

Hinata, qui rosissait à chacune de ces paroles, vira au rouge quand il eut fini. Ce n'était pas la déclaration d'amour passionné à laquelle elle avait toujours rêvé mais la tirade de Naruto lui fit beaucoup d'effet. Elle ferma les yeux et l'image de Sasuke s'imposa à son esprit. Elle prit alors sa décision :

_ Je dois parler avec quelqu'un et je te donnerais ma réponse ensuite.

Elle s'était levée de son siège et lui prit la main.

_ Merci d'avoir pensé à moi Naruto. Ça me touche sincèrement, chuchota-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

Le lendemain matin en se réveillant, Hinata perçut une grande agitation dans la chambre. Ses deux amies s'étaient mises en tête de préparer leurs valises car ils rentraient dans l'après-midi. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réveil sur sa table de chevet : 6h42. Elle plongea sa tête sous l'oreiller pensant échapper au tumulte mais sans résultats. N'y tenant plus, elle s'étira et les rejoignit. Elle leur fit remarquer qu'elles auraient encore bien le temps de le faire plus tard.

_ On ne pourra pas, l'informa Ino. Hier soir, on a mangé ensemble et figure-toi que les garçons nous ont proposé une sortie en couple. Au fait, où étais-tu hier soir ? Je t'ai cherché.

_ Tu n'étais pas la seule, renchérit Sakura. Itachi était aussi à ta recherche.

Hinata sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble en faisant son lit et déclara le plus naturellement qu'elle le put :

_ Donc je serais seule aujourd'hui ?

_ Oh ! Ne sois pas triste. On reviendra vite. En attendant…

Une tornade blonde la jeta sur le lit avant de l'y rejoindre et la serra à lui couper le souffle.

_ Sakura viens avec nous, ordonna Ino. Hinata a besoin de câlins.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois jeunes filles déboulèrent du lit et éclatèrent de rire. Hinata fut ravie de constater que son amie aux cheveux roses allait mieux. Le voyage semblait lui avoir fait du bien. Néanmoins une pointe de jalousie s'insinua au plus profond de son cœur. Elle se tança intérieurement : elle ne devait pas envier le bonheur d'une amie ou elle n'aurait plus d'estime pour elle-même. Rassérénée, elle referma la porte de la chambre sur ses amies qui descendaient rejoindre les garçons. Elle avait à peine fait un pas qu'on frappa à la porte. Elle se dit qu'elles avaient dû oublier quelque chose et fut surprise de voir Itachi debout sur le pas de la porte.

_ Bonjour, claironna t-il en entrant derechef dans la pièce. Tu as bien dormi ? J'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner pour qu'on le prenne ensemble.

Il posa un rapide baiser sur le front de la jeune fille incapable de réagir. Elle voulait certes lui parler mais pas ici dans sa chambre et surtout pas en pyjama. Elle fut pourtant obligée de capituler quand elle sentit son estomac crier famine. Elle rejoignit le jeune homme qui s'installait sur la petite table de la terrasse. Il sortait les viennoiseries ainsi que le jus d'orange. Hinata s'assit et attendit qu'il en fasse de même pour commencer à manger.

_ Je suis passé hier soir et je ne t'ai pas trouvé, lança Itachi d'un ton anodin.

_ Sakura me l'a dit, répondit Hinata buvant une gorgée de jus. J'étais avec Naruto.

Son compagnon fronça les sourcils.

_ Il était déjà tard quand je suis venu.

_ Nous sommes effectivement restés ensemble pendant longtemps. Il voulait me parler de quelque chose d'important et nous avons pris le temps d'y réfléchir calmement.

_ Ah ! Je peux savoir ce dont il s'agit si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte ce qui interrompit leur conversation. Itachi se leva :

_ Continue de manger, j'y vais.

A la porte, de nouveaux coups furent frappés. Hinata se demanda qui pouvait être si impatient de si bon matin et ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de voir Sasuke entrer. Egal à lui-même, il n'avait pas l'air très content. En s'adressant à Hinata, elle crut discerner une pointe de colère dans sa voix :

_ Sakura a oublié son petit sac noir.

_ Je sais où il est, dit la brune en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains et en ressortit une minute plus tard le fameux sac à la main. Elle retrouva les deux frères se faisant face tels des chiens de faïence et elle intervint aussitôt :

_ Tiens le voilà et passe une bonne journée.

Elle lui ouvrait la porte lui signifiant ainsi qu'il devait partir. Sasuke ne s'en formalisa pas se contentant de jeter à son frère aîné un regard noir. Il s'en alla et peu après son départ, Itachi et Hinata se lançaient dans une discussion à cœur ouvert. Itachi commença :

_ Hinata je voulais que tu saches qu'il ne faut pas t'en faire pour Hana. On s'est embrassés…

_ Et je le regrette, le coupa-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi, demanda le brun interloqué. C'est à cause d'Hana ?

_ En partie mais c'est surtout parce que je n'aurais jamais dû répondre à ton baiser comme je l'ai fait, expliqua la Hyuuga. Itachi nous avons commis une erreur.

_ Non je ne crois pas. Je t'aime Hinata et je sais que toi aussi.

Hinata lui tourna le dos baissant la tête. Elle se préparait à l'aveu qu'elle allait lui faire et à la souffrance qu'il en ressentirait.

_ Itachi je t'aime c'est vrai. En fait, je t'adore. Tu as été mon premier ami ici et j'ai passé de si bons moments avec toi mais je dois t'avouer que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle sentit les mains de son ami se poser sur ses épaules et l'obliger à lui faire face. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre mais trop absorbée par la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, elle n'en sentit aucune gêne. Le visage d'Itachi était déformé par la tristesse et la colère.

_ Tu ne peux pas me dire ça ! Pas après le baiser que nous avons échangé !

_ Je suis désolée. J'ai commis une erreur…

_ Cesse de répéter ça, gronda t-il. Une erreur ? ! Et puis quoi encore ?

_ S'il te plaît calme-toi.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses bras tandis qu'une lueur d'inquiétude traversa ses prunelles blanches. Itachi recula. Il refusait d'entendre cette vérité qui lui faisait mal.

_ Hinata tu veux que je me calme pendant que je te perds ? C'est impossible.

La jeune fille s'assit :

_ Itachi tu ne peux pas me perdre puisque je n'ai jamais été à toi.

Le pire pour lui ce ne fut pas de l'entendre annoncer placidement cette évidence mais bien de se rendre compte qu'elle avait raison. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rien promis. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de relation. Elle ne lui avait pour ainsi dire jamais laissé espérer autre chose qu'une affection sans faille. Il posa sur elle un regard consterné et s'agenouilla à ses pieds :

_ Hinata je t'aime.

Il était là devant elle à lui avouer son amour alors qu'un pauvre sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille.

_ J'ai toujours rêvé qu'un beau garçon me dise cette si belle phrase. Aujourd'hui que mon rêve se réalise, j'ai l'impression de mourir.

Elle s'effondra en larmes dans les bras d'Itachi. Le bruit de ses sanglots remplaça le silence. A chacun de ses spasmes, Itachi s'en voulait. Il la consola de son mieux et elle finit par se calmer. Il releva son visage. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et les traces de ses larmes marquaient sa figure.

_ Je ne veux plus que tu pleures Hinata, lui déclara t-il. Si mon amour te fait autant souffrir, je le tairais. Cependant sache que mon cœur t'appartiendra et qu'il t'attendra.

Elle se jeta à son cou.

_ Oh Itachi je ne te mérite pas ! Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais dû t'aimer. Tout aurait été bien plus simple.

_ L'amour ne se commande pas. Je souhaite que tu sois heureuse. J'espère aussi que celui que tu as choisi est conscient de la chance qu'il a.

S'écartant timidement de lui, elle rougit. Ses yeux étaient devenus fuyants et Itachi soupira :

_ Il n'est pas au courant.

_ Je n'ai pas le courage de le lui dire, confirma-t-elle pathétiquement.

_ Je le connais ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux ?

_ Surtout pas !

Elle avait poussé un cri du cœur qui éberlua son ami. Elle s'excusa de s'être emportée et reprit plus calmement :

_ Si tu veux m'aider, je préfère que tu n'interviennes pas. C'est déjà assez compliqué. D'accord ?

_ Si c'est que tu veux, concéda le jeune homme, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Si je suis privé de toi, j'aimerais au moins que tu sois heureuse. Dis-moi qui c'est et…

_ Non. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

La voix ferme et pleine d'autorité avec laquelle elle avait parlé l'informa qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il décida de laisser tomber pour le moment. Il avait perdu une bataille mais la guerre n'était pas finie. Si elle ne se décidait pas à tenter sa chance avec cet « autre », il se permettrait de revenir sur sa décision et de lui montrer que seul un Uchiwa pouvait la rendre heureuse.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que vous serez présents mercredi prochain. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien le bonjour amis lecteurs !**

**En ce mercredi, je vous offre mon nouveau chapitre. Posté de bonne heure, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !  
**

Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi. Merci de votre compréhension.

* * *

Ils étaient revenus hier de leur voyage scolaire. Le trajet s'était déroulé sans encombres. Tous les élèves semblaient enchantés de cette aventure mais chacun avait hâte de retrouver leurs familles. En ce qui concernait le fils cadet des Uchiha, qui n'en avait cure de revoir ses parents, ce voyage avait été une véritable révélation. Il ne regrettait pas d'être parti. En effet, il y avait fait une véritable découverte puisqu'il avait assisté au baiser entre Itachi et Hinata. Depuis, il ne cessait d'y repenser.

_« Je pourrirais la vie de mon imbécile de frère si je le racontais à Hana ou aux parents ou même à ses amis, se disait-il avec une excitation croissante. »_

Il en jubilait d'avance. Ce matin-là, il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit en y repensant. Ce n'était pas son genre de traînasser mais il n'était pas non plus habitué à comploter contre son frère. En plus, c'était le premier jour des vacances, il se remettait du voyage, il était fatigué et pour couronner le tout, il pleuvait encore. La veille au soir, Satori lui avait appris que la pluie n'avait pas cessé depuis leur départ pendant que Hanabi le saoulait avec ses questions à n'en plus finir. Elle voulait tout savoir et l'avait interrogé jusqu'à tard. Il avait bien essayé de se débarrasser d'elle mais la jeune fille était une coriace. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était rendu compte que quelqu'un lui avait manqué. Il ne l'avouerait jamais publiquement mais il s'était attaché à la petite Hanabi. Il en était venu à la considérer comme une petite sœur et s'amusait bien avec elle, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il avait une réputation à sauvegarder !

Il s'amusa de cet attachement inutile qu'il éprouvait de plus en plus souvent. Il se plaisait à croire que Naruto et Sakura seraient les seuls à percer la carapace de solitude dans laquelle il protégeait son cœur. Pourtant, les sœurs Hyuuga s'y étaient fait petit à petit une place importante.

_« Les sœurs Hyuuga, se reprocha t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »_

Cela l'intriguait ou plutôt l'agaçait d'avoir naturellement impliqué Hinata dans cette affaire de sentiments. Sur l'île, il s'était aperçu de quelque chose d'incroyable cependant si réel : il avait peur d'elle. En fait non, ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il s'agissait mais de ce qu'il éprouvait en sa présence. Il ferma les yeux en se rappelant sa tristesse quand il l'avait vu avec Itachi. Il se refusait néanmoins à approfondir cette émotion nouvelle et se leva brusquement. Il n'avait pas à se soucier d'elle puisque comme les autres, elle préférait Itachi !

C'est empli de cette décision forte que moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, il se trouvait aux bas des escaliers. Il allait se rendre dans la salle à manger quand un éclat de voix attira son attention. Il crut reconnaître sa mère. L'air sceptique, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il fit mine d'ouvrir en grand la porte déjà entrebâillée mais ce qu'il entendit le cloua sur place.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? Qu'il nous faut abandonner notre projet de les marier ?

_ Bien sûr que non Mikoto, répondit son père avec autorité. Réunir Uchiha et Hyuuga reste toujours l'une de mes priorités et il me semble évident qu'Itachi jouerait ce rôle à la perfection.

_ Le voyage n'a semble t-il rien apporté de nouveau dans leurs relations, relevait insidieusement Hiashi. Tu te dois de tenir ta parole.

_ Avant de m'y tenir, je dois en discuter avec Itachi et me faire une opinion. Je jugerais ainsi ce qui me semble le meilleur des choix.

Il y eut une minute de silence pendant laquelle Sasuke engrangeait les informations qu'il venait d'obtenir. Seconde après seconde, il comprenait ce qui s'était joué dans leur dos depuis plusieurs mois. Il fut interrompu par la voix de sa mère qui signalait :

_ Donc si tu lui parles et qu'il n'y a rien de nouveau, tu laisseras tomber ton obsession d'unir Itachi à Hinata. Nous sommes d'accord ?

_ Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Je lui parlerai à notre retour ce soir. Pour l'instant, personne ne tente quoique ce soit. Nous aviserons ensuite.

Un bruit de chaise informa le jeune espion qu'il ferait mieux de se cacher. Quelques secondes plus tard, Fugaku et Hiashi sortirent suivis de Mikoto. Sasuke, caché dans la pièce voisine, les observait à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte. Quand il ne les vit plus, il s'y adossa. Il n'en revenait pas: leurs parents voulaient que l'un des Uchiha épouse l'une des Hyuuga. Cela semblait aberrant. Soudain, son cœur s'emballa et l'idée qui germait dans son esprit fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Un mariage entre leurs deux familles après tout ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Surtout quand il savait ce qu'il y avait entre son frère et Hinata ! Finalement tout serait parfait : il allait pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Il prit la direction de la cuisine. Après le petit-déjeuner, il avait déjà tout prévu : avant toute chose, il téléphona à Sakura. Il devait lui parler. Bien plus tard, il se rendit dans sa salle de sport attendant avec impatience le retour de son père.

Pendant ce temps dans un centre commercial, une jeune fille aux yeux blancs marchait tranquillement aux côtés d'un blond tout sourire. Malgré la pluie, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous très tôt pour profiter de leur première journée en tant que couple. En effet, la veille au soir Hinata avait appelé Naruto pour lui faire part de sa décision. Elle voulait bien qu'ils fassent un essai. Ignorant la tension qui les tenaillait l'un et l'autre, ils profitaient de cette journée. Le jeune homme tenait absolument à lui offrir un cadeau pour officialiser cette relation peu banale et Hinata ne pouvant refuser, ils faisaient donc les magasins. Ils entrèrent dans une bijouterie et tombèrent nez à nez avec Hana et Itachi. Hinata changea de teinte et devint aussi rouge que la veste de son compagnon. Voir Hana au bras d'Itachi alors que la veille il lui vouait un amour éternel, troubla la Hyuuga. Non pas qu'elle soit jalouse -elle était sûre de ses sentiments- mais elle ne connaissait pas au brun ce côté manipulateur. Une fraction de seconde, elle entendit une petite voix lui rappeler qu'elle en faisait de même avec Naruto. Elle se réprimanda aussitôt : entre eux c'était différent. Elle soupira en se disant que ce n'était pas mieux puisque chacun d'eux utilisait l'autre pour oublier leur amour déçu.

_« Cette relation n'est pas saine, regretta Hinata. »_

Elle le pensait pour leurs deux couples qui se faisaient face et qui tentaient tant bien que mal de renvoyer une image du bonheur qu'ils avaient perdu. Ils s'échangeaient quelques banalités et Hana commença à les taquiner. Hinata n'osait affronter le regard sans expression d'Itachi. Naruto et Hana entretenaient la conversation jusqu'à ce que le brun fit remarquer à sa compagne qu'elle avait un rendez-vous. Hana leur fit un signe de la main et ils s'en allèrent. Naruto lui dit alors :

_ Assez compliqué hein !

_ Quoi, lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ De faire semblant d'être heureux.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait jamais su mentir. Il devait la trouver pathétique et elle le comprenait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le lui annoncer quand il sortit en trombe. Elle s'élança à sa suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne ce qui lui prenait. Elle le vit rattraper Sakura d'une main et l'attirer à lui. Malgré la distance, elle voyait son corps soulevé par des convulsions. Elle pleurait. Hinata sut à cet instant que leur accord prenait fin et malgré son inquiétude pour son amie, elle rentra chez elle. Cachée sous son parapluie, elle repensa à ce qui s'était produit. Elle n'en voulait bien sûr pas au blond, il l'avait prévenue : son amour pour Sakura était inconditionnel. Néanmoins il ne pourrait jamais passer à autre chose s'il ne parvenait pas à faire la part des choses. Une véritable petite amie ne le lui aurait pas pardonné. Le sourire, qui était apparu sur son visage quand elle y avait pensé, disparut alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait le corps. Parviendrait-elle à oublier Sasuke où serait-elle condamnée à vivre au second plan comme Naruto ? Elle préféra ne pas chercher de réponse. Un autre problème se dressait déjà devant elle : son père installé derrière le volant de sa voiture l'attendait un air mauvais scotché sur la figure. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés en se demandant si elle s'était levée du pied gauche ce matin.

_ Que faisais-tu ici, lui dit-il avant même qu'elle ne se soit installée.

_ J'étais avec un ami.

_ C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?

_ Non, c'est un ami de ma classe, répondit Hinata avec lassitude.

_ Que faisiez-vous ?

Sa fille lui lança un regard en biais en remarquant que le ton de sa voix était de plus en plus dur ; il ne lui manquait plus que ça, une dispute familiale. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se résolut à tout lui dire :

_ En fait, Naruto -c'est son nom- et moi on avait prévus de sortir ensemble mais nous avons compris que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

_ J'espère bien que tu l'as compris, tempêta Hiashi. Non mais vraiment Hinata, je me demande parfois ce que tu as dans la tête !

Soufflée par l'autorité de son père, la jeune fille le dévisageait bouche bée.

_ Cesse de montrer égoïste et pense un peu à Hanabi, continua-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre. Quel exemple comptes-tu donner à ta sœur ?

_ Papa ! Tu exagères, je pense.

_ Non je n'exagère pas comme tu dis. Il se trouve que je ne veux pas que Hanabi suive une mauvaise voie….

_ Comme celle que j'aurais tracée, le coupa-t-elle tristement.

_ Exactement.

Il était tellement focalisé sur ce qu'il disait qu'il ne vit même pas, les yeux de sa fille se remplir de larmes amères. Elle qui croyait que son père en avait fini avec cette sale habitude d'accorder un peu plus de son amour à Hanabi qu'à elle. Finalement, ils avaient beau changé de ville, de maison, de vie que ce sera toujours elle qui aurait le mauvais rôle aux yeux de son père. Durant le reste du trajet, elle écouta dans un silence religieux les reproches de son père en tentant maladroitement de cacher ses larmes.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hiashi entrait furieusement dans le bureau de Fugaku qui raccrochait son téléphone l'air ravi. Sans prendre le temps de s'excuser de l'interruption, il déclara :

_ Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de m'arriver !

_ Effectivement je ne le devine pas, répondit son ami sans s'offusquer le moins du monde de sa conduite. Mais je pense que tu vas me le dire.

_ Figure-toi que j'ai croisé ma fille Hinata en plein rendez-vous galant.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Fugaku se redressa d'un bond.

_ Tu en es certain ?

_ Puisque je te le dis.

L'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux sombres. Hiashi reprit vivement :

_ Ne t'inquiète pas il l'a laissé tomber pour une autre.

_ Au lieu de nous rassurer, nous devrions compatir avec elle, soupira son ami qui se rassit tout de même tant il était soulagé. Hinata est si émotive qu'elle doit être en larmes.

Hiashi avait pris place dans le fauteuil en face de lui balayant l'argument d'un signe de la main montrant par là qu'il ne s'en souciait pas. Il marqua une courte pause et reprit :

_ Le problème n'est pas là. Malgré nos petites manigances, il n'y aucun résultat concluant. Au contraire, ils prennent des directions totalement différentes de ce que nous voulons. La preuve en est qu'elle sortait avec ce blond.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te montres si véhément si tout est terminé entre eux, remarqua Fugaku.

_ Nous avons été bien trop patient jusque-là. Il faut agir !

_ Bien tu as raison. Je vais rentrer et discuter sérieusement avec mon fils. D'ici ce soir nous trouverons une solution. J'en fais le serment.

Les pneus de la voiture du chef de clan des Uchiha crissèrent lorsqu'il freina dans le garage. Il respira un bon coup afin de trouver la force nécessaire de concrétiser sa mission. Il réfléchissait à la manière dont il parviendrait à parler avec Itachi de sa relation avec Hinata. Il connaissait son fils : cela ne serait pas simple. Il ouvrit finalement sa porte et sortit, résigné. Comme à son habitude, il vérifia le courrier et se dirigea dans son bureau où il se débarrassa de ses affaires avant de se servir un remontant. Il en avait vraiment besoin ! Il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la grande baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin complètement imbibé d'eau. D'ordinaire, admirer la nature lui faisait du bien : les oiseaux dans les branches, le vent dans les feuilles, les poissons dans l'étang -tout cela lui permettait de se ressourcer. Il y retrouvait le calme et la sérénité dont il manquait cruellement au quotidien. Pourtant cette fois, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté car le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui n'était pas des plus réjouissants : les nuages assombrissaient le ciel et le torrent de pluie qui s'abattait sur la ville donnait l'impression de ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Le sol et les arbres étaient détrempés par l'eau. Las de cet affligeant décor, il but une gorgée de son verre avant qu'un bruit de porte ne se fasse entendre. Il se retourna et découvrit Sasuke. Son fils le fixait négligemment les mains calées dans les poches. Il affichait son sourire des mauvais jours et Fugaku se lança dans une prière silencieuse. Il déclara néanmoins :

_ Sasuke que me vaut cette visite ? Je suppose que c'est important. Tu viens me voir si rarement.

Au lieu de répondre, Sasuke haussa les épaules et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Son père l'imita attendant patiemment de savoir ce qui amenait le garçon. Pendant un instant on put entendre le bruit de la pluie à l'extérieur mais personne ne semblait vouloir rompre le silence. Soudain, la voix froide de Sasuke résonna :

_ Je voudrais te parler.

Fugaku se cala dans son fauteuil : cela pouvait durer des heures si son fils continuait ainsi.

_ A quel sujet ?

_ J'ai découvert quelque chose à propos d'Hinata sur l'île et j'aimerais t'en parler.

Un sourire narquois apparaissait pendant qu'il prononçait ces mots mais Fugaku ne s'en formalisa pas. Cela se produisait souvent avec lui.

_ Pour tout te dire, reprenait Sasuke, je me suis aperçu que je ressentais quelque chose de profond envers elle. Je l'aime.

Les yeux ronds et le souffle coupé, Fugaku se repassait mentalement les paroles de son fils. Il était abasourdi. Sasuke amoureux d'Hinata ? C'était impossible. Il ne connaissait rien à l'amour ou du moins Fugaku se plaisait à le croire.

_ Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît j'ai dû mal entendre ?

_ Non tu m'as compris, riposta son fils poussant un grondement sourd.

_ Excuse-moi mais je suis assez surpris. Je croyais que tu sortais avec Sakura, c'est ça ? Et tu me dis que tu es tombé amoureux d'Hinata. En plus, si je peux me permettre vous n'avez rien en commun.

_ Les contraires s'attirent c'est bien connu. En ce qui concerne Sakura, il n'y a jamais rien eu de sérieux, affirma t-il en croisant les bras derrière la tête. D'ailleurs on a rompu.

Il ajouta cela sans aucune forme de sentimentalisme ce qui conforta Fugaku dans l'idée que son fils n'avait pas été amoureux de cette pauvre fille. Il secoua doucement la tête en signe de désapprobation.

_ Que comptes-tu faire à présent, demanda t-il au jeune homme.

_ Je veux sortir avec Hinata.

Simple, clair et net. Fugaku était bluffé par son audace.

_ Je crois que tu ne comprends pas toute la situation. Je vais donc te l'expliquer : Hinata est la fille de mon meilleur ami et je ne tolèrerai pas que tu t'amuses à ses dépends comme tu as l'habitude de la faire avec les autres. Si tu veux entretenir avec elle des relations plus… personnelles, autant te prévenir de suite que tu devras l'épouser. Il en va de son honneur.

Fugaku tentait de le sonder mais Sasuke ne sourcilla pas un seul instant pendant son petit discours. Il regardait son père l'air impénétrable. Il semblait vraiment prêt à aller jusqu'au bout.

_ Te sens-tu capable de passer le restant de tes jours avec elle ?

_ Oui, déclara le jeune Uchiha après une longue minute de réflexion. Je veux qu'elle soit mienne.

Fugaku se leva et fit les cent pas. Au bout d'un moment, il lui annonça :

_ Si tu es certain que c'est ce que tu veux.

Il attendit une confirmation de la part de son fils. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

_ Très bien, j'en discuterais avec Hiashi et nous te préviendrons dès que nous aurons pris une décision, acheva t-il.

Sasuke se leva mais son père le retint :

_ Attends ! D'ici-là ne fais rien de stupide.

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas et sortit. Fugaku se rassit. Il poussa un long soupir. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Sasuke amoureux d'Hinata. Cela anéantissait ses espoirs. Il ne pouvait pas sacrifier les sentiments de son fils cadet pour satisfaire son simple désir de victoire. Il espérait que Hiashi n'aurait pas trop de mal à accepter cette relation. Mikoto allait être folle de joie. Enfin, ils obtenaient ce qu'ils voulaient : les familles Uchiha et Hyuuga allaient s'unir. Cela seul importait.

* * *

Merci aux reviews de la dernière fois. Vos encouragements font plaisir à lire !


	10. Chapter 10

Salut à tous. Voici le dernier chapitre de ma première fanfiction. Que d'émotions ! Je ne pensais pas y arriver (surtout que ce chapitre là m'a donné beaucoup de mal) mais on y est. Enfin, je voudrais remercier une nouvelle fois tout ceux qui me soutiennent depuis le début. C'est trop sympa de votre part!

Je voudrais vous prévenir que certains d'entre vous auront envie de me clouer au piloris à la fin de cette histoire mais ayez pitié de moi. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Disc:** Aucun des personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent.

* * *

Et c'est ce qu'il expliqua à ses complices un peu plus tard : comme il l'avait prévu Mikoto, folle de joie, ne cessait de répéter qu'elle avait toujours eu raison ! Hiashi quant à lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke préférait Hinata à Hanabi. Ses amis durent lui expliquer longuement que le plus important n'était pas qui épousait qui mais qu'il y ait justement un mariage dans leurs familles. Au final malgré le désaccord de Hiashi, les parents du jeune homme décidèrent d'annoncer la nouvelle aux personnes concernées. En cette fin d'après-midi pluvieuse, une domestique prévint Hinata que son père voulait lui parler et qu'il l'attendait dans le salon. Sa sœur la fixa d'un air interrogateur mais elle n'y répondit pas. Il allait encore la sermonner à propos de Naruto. Elle se dirigea donc lentement vers le salon et retrouva Sasuke. Elle l'interrogea du regard mais il haussa les épaules avant de lui ouvrir la porte. En rentrant, elle se rendit compte que son père avait le visage tendu. Hiashi n'étant pas seul, elle se dit alors qu'il ne lui parlerait pas de Naruto et commença à s'inquiéter. Elle s'assit près de Mikoto. Sasuke resta debout près d'un fauteuil non loin de son père. Fugaku prit la parole et lui dit :

_ Hinata si nous t'avons demandé de venir ici c'est que nous avons quelque chose de très important à t'annoncer.

Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre :

_ Nous avons eu une longue discussion avec ton père à ton sujet car vois-tu Sasuke a demandé ta main.

Les yeux blancs de la jeune fille se posèrent sur toutes les personnes qui lui faisaient face. Elle éclata d'un rire nerveux :

_ Vous plaisantez n'est ce pas ?

_ Non.

Son rire se cala dans sa gorge. Elle se tourna alors vers Sasuke pour se renseigner :

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Puisque je viens de te le dire, gronda t-il.

_ C'est faux. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer voyons ! Tu oublies Sakura ?

_ On a rompu, dit-il en se jetant dans le fauteuil.

La vision de Sakura en pleurs traversa son esprit. Elle comprenait mieux à présent. Elle fronça les sourcils et posa sur le jeune homme un regard lourd de reproches auquel il ne prêta pas attention.

_ Papa tu ne vas pas accepter ça, s'écria-t-elle.

_ J'ai bien essayé de les dissuader mais ils pensent que tu feras une bonne épouse, rétorqua Hiashi l'air bougon.

Elle réfléchissait à un moyen de s'en sortir :

_ On ne peut pas se marier ! Nous sommes bien trop jeunes.

_ Vous n'allez pas vous marier tout de suite. Pour le moment vous serez fiancés. Vous aurez le temps de vous marier plus tard, la rassura Mikoto en la prenant par les épaules.

_ C'est impossible, souleva Hinata. On ne s'aime pas au contraire c'est à peine s'il me supporte.

_ Sasuke m'a assuré du contraire, lui dit Fugaku. Il est certain de t'aimer.

_ En plus si ce n'était pas vrai pour quelle autre raison voudrait-il t'épouser, lui chuchota Mikoto à l'oreille.

_ C'est impossible, répéta la jeune fille totalement dépassée par les évènements. Il… Je…. Nous…

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Tout allait trop vite pour elle. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Elle avait mis tant d'énergie à y parvenir qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de tout perdre. Soumise à tant de fortes émotions contradictoires en si peu de temps, sa belle maîtrise d'elle-même vola en éclats.

_ Et moi dans cette histoire ? De mes sentiments à moi ! Personne n'en parle, cria-t-elle laissant place à une colère sourde. Je refuse de rester toute ma vie avec lui.

Fugaku et Mikoto baissèrent la tête. Sasuke qui commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer leva vers Hinata un visage intrigué.

_« Dommage Hinata mais je refuse que tu sois à mon frère, pensa t-il. Il ne trouvera pas le bonheur avec toi, je le jure. »_

Il allait intervenir quand Hiashi se leva et se planta devant sa fille l'air menaçant.

_ Hinata je t'interdis de hausser le ton de la sorte. Je suis ton père et tu feras ce que je t'ordonnerai de faire.

_ Non ! J'en ai assez de t'obéir comme toujours, dit-elle en se levant à son tour. T'obéir je n'ai fait que ça toute ma vie et regarde où ça m'a mené : tu me considères comme un petit jouet sans âme. Pour toi il n'y a qu'Hanabi qui existe.

_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes, questionna Hiashi surpris et gêné.

_ Tu crois que je ne le sais pas. Malheureusement, malgré tous tes efforts pour le cacher, je me suis rendu compte que c'était elle ta préférée. Tu me regardes comme une pauvre petite chose, toutes juste bonne à faire la cuisine et le ménage alors que tu vénères Hanabi. Pourtant, tu devrais reconnaître que c'est moi qui aie assumé toutes les responsabilités à la mort de maman pendant que tu ne cessais de la pleurer en t'apitoyant sur ton sort…

La gifle partit d'elle-même. Hiashi ne comprit son geste que lorsque sa fille cacha sa joue rouge de douleur de sa petite main blanche.

_ Je suis désolé Hinata je ne voulais pas.

Elle le regarda et sourit. Un sourire mauvais qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

_ Oh ! Si tu voulais. Tout comme tu veux que je l'épouse, dit-elle en pointant Sasuke du doigt, mais cette fois je vais faire ce que je veux et moi je…

Elle balaya la pièce les yeux hagards avant de déclarer sourdement :

_ Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Sans qu'aucun de ceux qui étaient présent n'ait le temps de la retenir, Hinata s'enfuit en courant sous une pluie battante. Ce fut le bruit d'une porte qu'on claque qui les ramenèrent sur terre. Fugaku et Mikoto s'élancèrent à sa poursuite. Sasuke rejoignit le Hyuuga.

_ Je ne vous laisserai plus jamais lever la main sur Hinata, dit-il en l'empoignant par le col de sa chemise.

Il leva son poing et se préparait à l'abattre violemment sur cet homme quand son père intervint :

_ Sasuke c'est mon ami. Laisse-le et viens nous aider à la retrouver. Elle risque de tomber malade par ce temps de chien.

Il n'obéit pas immédiatement hésitant encore à le frapper. Finalement il le repoussa avec force et Hiashi s'effondra dans le fauteuil la tête entre les mains.

_ La prochaine fois, ami ou pas je vous casserai la gueule.

Il rejoignit son père laissant derrière lui un homme désœuvré.

Ignorant les trombes d'eau qui se déversaient sur elle, Hinata continuait de courir dans le dédale des rues de la ville. Elle ne savait pas où la mènerait sa course folle mais elle était sûre que se serait loin de son père. Elle bifurqua dans une étroite ruelle qui la conduisit aux abords du parc central. Elle revivait sans cesse la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu chez les Uchiha ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle se demanda où elle avait puisé la force de ne pas pleurer alors que son monde s'écroulait. Il y a peu de temps, elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de se rebeller contre son père. Encore moins celui de s'enfuir de la maison ! Quand elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac ! Elle avait abandonné sa famille : Hanabi lui manquait déjà. Sa sœur ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle. Hinata était tout pour sa cadette et elle se devait de rentrer pour s'occuper de la jeune fille. Une vive inquiétude s'empara de Hinata ; son père n'accepterait pas qu'elle revienne. Il devait la haïr maintenant. Que lui était-il donc passé par la tête ? Quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Elle avait gâché sa vie pour rien. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un garçon et lorsqu'il se déclarait à elle au lieu d'être heureuse comme n'importe quelle fille, elle prenait la mouche et quittait la maison. Elle soupira et sentit une larme se mêler aux gouttes de pluie qui coulaient sur son visage.

_« Tiens, je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre, se moqua-t-elle. »_

Elle l'essuya nerveusement. Pas question de pleurer à présent ; le vin est tiré, il faut le boire pensa la jeune fille. Elle finit par s'abriter sous la devanture d'une boutique chic. Elle fouilla dans ses poches et passa en revue son maigre contenu : quelques papiers froissés inutiles qu'elle jeta, un chewing-gum et quelques pièces. Pas suffisant pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Elle se souvint de son porte-monnaie posé sur la table de chevet. Elle pourrait revendre ses bijoux : elle en tirerait peut-être assez d'argent pour…. Elle énuméra mentalement les différentes solutions qui s'offraient à elle quand soudain la réponse lui frappa l'esprit telle une évidence. Elle pourrait rentrer dans son village. Neji l'aiderait certainement et là-bas elle pourrait s'en sortir. Persuadée d'avoir trouvé la solution idéale à ses problèmes, elle se sentit ragaillardie. Elle en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres dont elle s'était sortie. Là aussi elle ferait face à l'adversité et triompherait. Un grand coup de vent balaya sa belle assurance et la ramena à la dure réalité. Elle aurait attendu que ça se calme avant de repartir mais une vendeuse vint lui demander de s'en aller pour ne pas faire fuir la clientèle. Chassée, elle s'éloigna et traversa une nouvelle fois la ville. Hinata s'élança sous l'averse maudissant le sort et se demandant pourquoi chaque mauvaise nouvelle s'accompagnait de la pluie. Comme pour la conforter dans l'idée qu'elle était maudite, un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Ne sachant quoi faire ni où aller, Hinata se résignait à rentrer quand elle aperçut au loin un pont. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle s'y précipita. Trempée de la tête aux pieds, la jeune fille y trouva refuge. Elle s'essuya tant bien que mal la figure et s'effondra pathétiquement sur l'herbe mouillée regardant sans voir la rivière déchaînée. Ramenant ses jambes sous elle, Hinata tentait fébrilement de se réchauffer. Le doute et le froid aidant, la jeune fugueuse souffrit bientôt des affres de la faim. Avec sa monnaie, elle pouvait se payer un sandwich mais n'aurait plus rien. Cette fois, elle pleura franchement se libérant ainsi de toute la tension accumulée. Elle resta là durant des heures à se demander ce qu'elle allait faire, si elle ne devait pas rentrer chez elle. Il valait mieux revenir sur cette décision stupide et rentrer. Avec beaucoup de chance, si elle le suppliait ardemment son père lui pardonnerait peut-être. Résignée à faire amende honorable elle se leva. C'est ainsi qu'elle entendit un bruit de voix derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit deux hommes bien éméchés qui se disputaient le fond d'une bouteille. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu et elle tenta de disparaître incognito. Soudain, l'un d'eux l'apostropha :

_ Hé ma jolie ! Attends ne t'enfuis pas tout de suite ! Viens t'amuser avec nous !

Elle ne se retourna pas accélérant l'allure. Malheureusement ses sandales glissaient beaucoup et elle trébucha. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se relever, elle se sentit soulever de terre. L'un des ivrognes aux vêtements sales et déchirés la tenait fortement par le bras. Elle voulut crier mais sa voix fut couverte par le violent coup de tonnerre qui s'abattit. Ses assaillants même saouls restaient plus fort qu'elle. Elle se débattit désespérément usant de ses maigres forces. Elle parvint à donner un bon coup de pied dans la jambe de celui qui la tenait. Ce dernier la relâcha aussitôt pour se plier en deux sous le choc. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, la jeune fille se remit à courir poursuivie par l'autre ivrogne. Elle manqua de trébucher encore plusieurs fois à cause de ses fichues sandales mais se reprenait de justesse. Elle sentit soudain une main s'abattre violemment sur son épaule. Tentant de s'y soustraire, elle glissa et tomba dans les eaux froides alimentées par les torrents de pluie. Dans sa chute, la Hyuuga s'écorcha le bras contre l'un des gros rochers qui bordaient la rivière. Hinata essaya de se raccrocher à quelque chose mais le fort courant l'entraînait sans pitié. Alors qu'elle se sentait attirée par le fond, son regard s'arrêta sur son agresseur qui alertait les voitures les plus proches. Pendant ce temps, son esprit à demi inconscient vagabondait. Des milliers de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. L'une d'entre elles la frappa : finalement Itachi ne lui avait même pas appris à nager. Emportée par le rapide courant, les nombreuses pierres égratignaient son corps. Les rares fois où elle parvenait à remonter à la surface, elle avalait plus d'eau qu'elle ne reprenait son souffle. Elle disparut sous l'eau, battit furieusement des bras et des jambes, réapparut avant de replonger. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle ne remonte à la surface. Son corps s'engourdissait de plus en plus. Le manque d'air ne lui facilitait pas les choses. Peu habituée à subir un tel effort physique, Hinata crut sa dernière heure arriver. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Cette idée s'imposa à elle : elle ne mourrait pas avant d'avoir avouer son amour à Sasuke. Frappant l'air de ses bras avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle sentit sa main rencontrer une branche. Elle s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces en prenant une nouvelle bouffée d'air. Paralysée par le froid, la peur et la fatigue, Hinata vit au loin des silhouettes qui accourraient vers elle. Ce cauchemar allait prendre fin. Parmi ceux qui la rejoignaient en courant, elle reconnut Sasuke qui arrivait le visage livide. Il s'allongea à même le sol et lui tendit la main. A bout de forces, la jeune fille la manqua plusieurs fois. Elle sut que c'était leur ultime chance de réussite. Elle rassembla ce qui lui restait d'énergie et se propulsa. La branche céda. Hinata ferma les yeux en se sentant happée par le courant.

Au bout de longues secondes, Sasuke sentit sous ses doigts le contact de la main de la jeune fille. Dès qu'il le put, il la tira sans ménagements vers la berge pour la serrer dans ses bras sous les yeux des passants. Elle tenta de se libérer mais il l'arrêta. Elle le fixa dans les yeux. Il semblait heureux. En plus, elle n'avait plus la force de résister. Ils auraient le temps de tout se dire plus tard.

Hinata repoussa ce qui restait de son dîner et s'essuya la bouche. Elle s'étira avant de soupirer d'aise, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu vas mieux on dirait.

Elle sursauta. La voix de Sasuke le ramena sur terre : ils étaient dans une chambre d'hôpital. Sasuke avait patiemment attendu l'ambulance avec elle. Même à l'arrivée de leurs familles, il ne l'avait pas lâchée et c'était lui qui l'avait accompagnée dans l'ambulance. Les médecins étaient du même avis : après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, il lui fallait à présent du repos. Si ce n'est la blessure à son bras –qu'il avait fallu plâtrer, elle n'avait que des éraflures et quelques contusions. Maintenant, réchauffée, repue et reposée, Hinata reprenait lentement contact avec la vie. L'heure était venue de s'expliquer. La jeune fille déglutit péniblement et se força à lui répondre :

_ Je vais bien mieux et c'est grâce à toi. Merci.

Elle le regardait nerveusement. Son visage impassible ne l'aidait pas à se calmer et elle lui fut reconnaissante quand il dit :

_ Pas la peine de me remercier. C'est de ma faute si tout ceci est arrivé.

_ Oh non ! Sasuke tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui me suis comportée comme une idiote. Je suis désolée.

_ Pourquoi faut-il que tu t'excuses à chaque fois ?

Il n'avait pas crié mais Hinata eut peur.

_ Tu n'as rien fait. Tu as simplement réagi face à une situation qui te déplaisait. C'est normal de montrer son désaccord une fois dans sa vie !

Triturant nerveusement ses doigts, Hinata remarqua timidement :

_ Je n'avais aucune raison de me conduire ainsi.

_ Tu ne voulais pas de moi et tu nous l'as clairement fait savoir.

_ C'est pour ça que tu es en colère contre moi ? Parce que je ne voulais pas t'épouser ?

Hinata avait parlé dans un souffle et espéra un court instant qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu mais Sasuke vint se planter devant elle et, la prenant par les épaules, l'obligea à se mettre debout.

_ Si je suis en colère contre toi c'est parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as voulu partir ? Tu as tout abandonné dans le seul but d'échapper à ce mariage ? Tu aimes tellement Itachi que tu préfères lui rester fidèle même dans la solitude ? Ou c'est que tu me détestes trop…

_ Assez !

Hinata, sous l'impulsion du moment, serra Sasuke entre ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre à cause d'elle. Elle l'aimait trop et le lui dit. La tête posée contre le torse du jeune homme, Hinata entendit les battements de son cœur s'affoler. Elle le serra plus fort encore et continua :

_ Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Itachi. Le seul Uchiha qui fait battre mon cœur, c'est toi. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi cela est arrivé mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis heureuse quand je te vois, je me sens en sécurité quand tu es là et je sais que mon monde tourne autour de toi. Je m'en voulais tellement de ressentir de tels sentiments envers toi alors que tu n'as jamais rien fait pour les encourager. En plus, tu sortais avec Sakura et j'avais l'impression de la trahir à chacun des regards que je posais sur toi. J'ai dû me battre contre ces sentiments pendant si longtemps que lorsque mon rêve est devenu réalité, je n'ai pas su comment réagir. Pardon Sasuke. Je suis…

_ Si tu me dis que tu es désolée, je crois que je vais m'énerver, l'interrompit-il. Personne ne s'excuse durant une déclaration d'amour. Personne sauf toi Hinata. C'est ce qui fait que je t'aime moi aussi. Tu es différente des autres et c'est ce qui me plaît.

_ Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Sasuke retenait le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains. L'expression de stupeur qui y apparaissait doucement était comique.

_ Oui je t'aime. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose car il faut construire notre amour sur des bases solides. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès le premier instant mais j'étais trop borné pour l'admettre. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'après ton départ. Je parcourais vainement la ville à ta recherche et l'idée de passer le reste de ma vie sans toi m'était insupportable.

_ Mais tu avais dit à Fugaku que tu m'aimais !

_ Je sais mais je l'ai fait pour de mauvaises raisons. Il faut que tu saches : je vous ai vu sur l'île, Itachi et toi.

Hinata détourna le regard et murmura en rougissant :

_ Tu nous as vu nous embrasser ? Ce baiser ne représentait rien pour moi.

_ Je te crois, dit-il simplement.

Lorsque la jeune fille reporta son attention sur lui, il souriait tendrement. Elle répondit de tout son cœur à ce sourire plein de promesse et l'écouta continuer :

_ Pourtant, à ce moment-là je ne le savais pas et la jalousie m'a torturé pendant longtemps. Je n'acceptais pas qu'une fois encore Itachi soit meilleur que moi. Je me suis donc juré de le faire souffrir. A notre retour j'avais l'intention de révéler votre petit secret à tout le monde jusqu'à ce que je surprenne une conversation entre nos parents. Figure-toi qu'ils complotaient tous les trois pour réunir nos deux familles.

Un petit cri d'effroi accueillit cette révélation. Sur le visage d'Hinata ainsi que dans son esprit de nombreuses émotions se disputaient la première place. Parmi elles, la colère l'emporta :

_ C'est abject de se jouer de ses propres enfants de cette manière !

_ Sur le coup, cela m'a beaucoup aidé car un autre plan germa alors dans mon esprit : j'allais te voler à Itachi. Puisque les parents voulaient un mariage, j'allais leur en donner un. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de refuser puisque je n'étais pas censé être au courant de leurs petites manigances. Par la même occasion, je ferais souffrir mon frère. J'étais persuadé de tenir un plan idéal. Cependant je ne pensais pas…

_ Que j'allais réagir comme ça, acheva-t-elle.

_ Exactement. Avec le recul, je me rends compte que je me suis comporté en véritable égoïste et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir mais j'étais si obsédé par mon désir de vengeance que plus rien ne comptait.

Il marqua une pause et ajouta d'une voix ferme :

_ Mais tout ça, c'est du passé. Grâce à toi je suis devenu un autre homme. J'ai vraiment cru t'avoir perdu et j'ai compris à cet instant que je ne savais pas ce qu'était la solitude. J'étais persuadé m'être totalement coupé du monde extérieur mais j'avais tort. Tu as fait de moi un homme meilleur et il me reste toute la vie pour te le prouver.

Sasuke se réveilla en sueur : il avait encore rêvé d'Hinata. Depuis ce jour-là, il était obsédé par la jeune fille et plus d'une fois, il tentait de comprendre ce qui leur était arrivé. Parfois il lui semblait que son aimée lui revenait dans ses rêves pour tenter de l'apaiser. Il était persuadé qu'elle lui parlait réellement dans ces moments-là et quelque part cela le rassurait. Malgré tout, la douleur lui déchirait le cœur lorsque la vérité reprenait ses droits. Ce n'étaient que des rêves dans lesquels il s'imaginait ce bonheur qu'il ne retrouverait plus. Il eut un haut le corps en se disant qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais et s'effondra en larmes.

* * *

Allez ne pleurez pas, je vous offre en consolation un petit épilogue pour atténuer votre peine !


	11. Epilogue

Voilà comme promis, je vous poste ce petit épilogue.

* * *

Itachi cherchait son frère qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis ce fameux incident deux mois auparavant. Il n'avait pas plu depuis lors comme si Hinata avait emporté avec elle le mauvais temps. Il ne fut pas surpris de le retrouver dans l'ancienne chambre de la jeune Hyuuga. Cet endroit était devenu un véritable refuge pour chacun d'entre eux mais surtout pour Sasuke et la pauvre Hanabi. Ils s'entraidaient mutuellement à surmonter leur chagrin face à la mort d'Hinata. En contemplant Sasuke endormi sur le grand lit de celle qu'il aimait, Itachi remarqua les soubresauts qui remuaient ostensiblement son corps.

_« Même dans son sommeil, il ne trouve pas la paix, se dit Itachi alors que son cœur se serrait. »_

Il serra ses poings si fort que les jointures de ses mains blanchirent. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'assister impuissant au malheur de son petit frère. Il se revit le consolant du mieux qu'il le pouvait quelques heures après l'annonce du médecin qui décrétait la mort par noyade d'Hinata Hyuuga. Les jambes de Sasuke n'avaient pu supporter le choc et il s'effondra en criant tandis que Hiashi les larmes aux yeux soulevait Hanabi évanouie. Fugaku et Mikoto se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Itachi avait vu son père pleurer pour la première fois de sa vie. Ne supportant pas son inaction, il s'agenouilla près de son jeune frère et l'enlaça. Sasuke referma ses bras autour de lui et y pleura tout son saoul. Bien plus tard, regroupés près du corps froid et sans vie d'Hinata, chacun d'eux lui fit ses adieux. Deux jours plus tard, elle fut enterrée entourée de ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses amis et de leurs familles. Naruto et son père accompagnés de Sakura et de ses parents, Ino et Kiba étaient eux aussi venus avec leurs parents. Lee, Choji, Shino étaient présent pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Leurs professeurs tenaient également à être là et ainsi Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenaï, Jiraya et Tsunade apportaient un peu de réconfort à cette famille. Hiashi et Hanabi, plus proches que jamais, avaient averti Neji du décès de sa cousine. Sa fiancée et lui étaient venus le plus rapidement possible et Itachi se rendit compte à quel point, il aimait Hinata. Après une cérémonie sobre mais digne, tous s'en allèrent le cœur gros. Suite à une longue discussion avec lui, Fugaku obtint de Sasuke qu'il laisse Hiashi et Neji seuls auprès d'elle. De retour chez eux en compagnie de Hanabi, Sasuke s'enferma dans la chambre de son amour perdu.

_ Deux mois. Deux mois déjà que tu es partie. Il me semble que c'était hier, soupira tristement Itachi.

La douleur qu'il ressentait constamment au fond de son cœur lui rappelait sans cesse que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux sombres et se décida à rejoindre son frère. Seul son souffle irrégulier perturbait le silence de la chambre. Il le réveilla doucement. Sasuke posa sur lui un regard éteint dénué de toute expression. Itachi y répondit par un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Sasuke abaissa les paupières.

_ J'ai toujours au fond de moi l'espoir de la voir, murmura Sasuke d'une voix nouée par l'émotion.

_ Je sais.

_ C'est de ma faute, reprit Sasuke après une minute de silence.

_ Sasuke, nous en avons déjà parlé et je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'y es pour rien, le gronda gentiment son aîné.

_ Tu ne comprends pas. Je n'ai pas pu la sauver.

_ Il ne faut rien te reprocher p'tit frère. Nous avons tous vu ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Je te le répète : tu n'y es pour rien.

_ Itachi elle était là, juste devant moi. Sa main n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne et je n'ai pas pu la retenir, sanglota Sasuke.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute si cette maudite branche a cédé sous le poids, lui expliqua Itachi en le prenant dans ses bras. Le courant était très fort, il pleuvait beaucoup ce qui rendait difficile toute tentative et malheureusement, Hinata était à bout de forces. Même si nous nous étions jetés à l'eau, nous n'aurions peut-être pas pu la sauver.

Sasuke pleurait toujours et Itachi savait que, malgré ces belles paroles, son frère regretterait toute sa vie ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là.

_ Tu sais que c'est moi qui l'ai tué, dit-il ce qui confirma les soupçons de l'aîné des Uchiha.

_ Si tu parles de cette histoire de plan pour la garder pour toi, là aussi tu te trompes. Tu sais parfaitement qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir avec moi et je suis persuadé qu'elle était amoureuse de toi. Vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre et même si c'était pour de mauvaises raisons, il était normal de te déclarer. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite n'est que le résultat d'un funeste coup du sort. Et s'il fallait réellement trouver un coupable, on pourrait dire qu'il s'agit des parents qui ont voulu se jouer du destin. Ou alors d'Hinata elle-même qui est sortie sous la pluie ce jour-là…

_ Non ne la blâme pas Itachi !

Toujours dans les bras de son frère, Sasuke l'implora du regard.

_ Calme-toi frérot. J'essaie simplement de te faire comprendre que si Hinata est morte, ce n'est de la faute de personne. Cesse de te lamenter et de culpabiliser !

_ Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais, l'interrompit Itachi. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour Hinata. Penses-tu sincèrement qu'elle aimerait te voir dans cet état ? Elle avait perdu sa mère et avait pourtant réussi à reprendre le cours de sa vie. Je suis sûr qu'elle voudrait que tu en fasses de même.

Il marqua une pause pour lui laisser le temps de méditer ses paroles avant de reprendre :

_ Tu as perdu Hinata mais tu n'es pas le seul. Elle nous manque à tous. Elle me manque cruellement. Je l'aimais presque autant que toi. Malheureusement, elle est morte mais nous devons continuer à vivre en mémoire de la personne merveilleuse qu'elle était. Toutes les personnes qui l'ont connu se doivent d'entretenir le souvenir de son existence. Si tu l'aimes, c'est la moindre des choses que tu puisses faire pour elle.

Itachi repoussa doucement son frère et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Il fit mine de l'ouvrir mais suspendit son geste.

_ Ah ! Au fait, j'étais venu te dire que tu avais de la visite.

_ Qui ?

_ Naruto et Sakura. Je les renvoie, lui demanda-t-il après une courte pause.

Sasuke opina du chef avant de se rétracter. Il réfléchit longuement avant de rejoindre son frère.

_ Hinata les aimait beaucoup. Tout comme moi.

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, Itachi leur ouvrit la porte. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet qui poursuivait :

_ Elle a bouleversé mon existence. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir mais je vais tout faire pour honorer son souvenir. J'en fais la promesse.

**FIN.**

* * *

J'espère que ma fiction vous a plu et que vous continuerais à me lire car je reviendrais !


End file.
